Angeles del Averno
by Archangel of Fire 777
Summary: Minos pondra a prueba a Alba llevandola por las raices del pasado, para Valentin cumplir una vieja promesa puede ser la clave para volver a sentir vida. Mientras tanto los juzgados del inframundo son todo un caos... bueno como siempre. La continuacion de Por una eternidad junto a ti, espero que la disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno lo prometido es deuda después de un buen momento aquí les traigo la segunda parte de

Por una eternidad junto a ti.

Ángeles del Averno nos habla de los guardianes del otro mundo, el mundo de los muertos el ejercito de Hades, así como de Azrael y probablemente otras divinidades asociadas a la teoría del más allá. Ahora continuaremos con las vidas de los Jueces de Hades y las hijas de éste. Este fic contendrá temática Yuri y Heterosexual no se aun que tan fuertes sean las escenas por si las dudas lo clasifique M.

Espero que lo disfruten y ya saben que estoy abierta a sus comentarios.

Archangel of Fire 777

 _ **Ángeles del Averno**_

 **Capítulo 1 Después de un largo tiempo.**

Habían pasado seis meses desde que Alba había dejado el paralelo de los inframundos, y cuatro desde que había iniciado aquel odioso tratamiento que además de doloroso le provocaba ascos y le arrancaba las ganas de seguir adelante. La Doctora que llevaba su caso se escuchaba muy satisfecha de los resultados.

-Es increíble cualquiera diría que tiene usted un buen ángel que le cuida, el tratamiento ha sido todo un éxito.-

La chica respondió con un dejo de fastidio y aires de total indiferencia.

-De cualquier forma yo ya no sigo.-

-Bueno… una que otra revisión mensual nos serviría solo para verificar…-

La chica se puso de pie, las palabras de su médico eran como viejos sonidos que se perdían en un profundo abismo.

-He dicho que se acabó, lo que siga para bien o para mal no pienso poner un solo debo para detenerlo.-

-Con suerte no será necesario Alba.-

La joven prosiguió su camino rumbo a la salida, la doctora sintió pena por ella, tan joven y tan triste.

Por horas la pelirroja camino en los suburbios de aquella enorme ciudad, por barrios en donde ninguna mujer y menos una tan hermosa se aventuraría sin protección. Sin embargo aquel viejo tiempo que paso en el mundo de Hades le hizo modificar su percepción de la vida y sobre todo de la muerte. Todo había cambiado después de aquel corto e inolvidable pasaje. El mundo de los muertos, con el cual siempre estuvo familiarizada había tomado forma, había traspasado las simples visiones de fantasmas que se perdían deambulando en la tierra, mismos que en un pasado ella misma había ayudado a pasar al otro lado. Su contacto con Azrael la había marcado, pero sobre todo su breve pero intensa relación con aquel sádico juez del mundo de los muertos.

Alba está furiosa, con ella misma y con él, sobre todo con él con Minos de Grifon el juez que le había dado la indulgencia de volver a ver a su padre, que la había embrujado con esos aires de descaro y prepotencia, y que después la había devuelto al mundo de los vivos olvidándola. Ella estaba segura que Minos estaba vengándose de ella, quizás desde el principio ese fuese su plan enamorarla y abandonarla. Ahora la joven se odiaba a sí misma, por haber aceptado caer como una ilusa en la trampa de su antiguo rival.

El cielo comenzó a dejar pasar las primeras gotas de lo que se sentía que sería una fuerte tormenta y justo en aquel oscuro edificio, la joven se percató de las sombras que seguían deambulando perdidos y buscando luz para refugiarse. Se aproximó despacio, hasta que aquellos espíritus la percibieron y se acercaron. Alba abrió su mano y una luz dorada se mostró y la dirigió hacia el vacío abriendo un túnel de luz.

-Azrael condúcelos a su próxima morada, libéralos de esta prisión.-

Una luz dorada salió del túnel y las sombras le siguieron dentro del mismo, de inmediato el ambiente antes pesado se aligero.

-Gracias mi Arcángel.-

El túnel se cerró y la chica recibió chorros de agua de la fuerte lluvia que la dejo totalmente empapada, pero así sin inmutarse se dio media vuelta perdiéndose entre las luces que alumbraron aquellas viejas calles empedradas de Paris.

…

En el inframundo las cosas seguían su curso, a su manera en el juzgado del juez de Grifon una joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules se ahogaba bajo el peso de aquella pesada toga. Megera vestida con la investidura de toda una jueza, la pelinegra jamás imagino que el trabajo de Minos fuese así de pesado e insoportable, aquellas almas no dejaban de quejarse, sobre todo aquella tremenda y necia señora.

-No, no, no, no me niego a abandonar la casa de mi hija para dejarla sola con ese degenerado!-

Megera observo a su asistente, Violette, quien permanecía sentada junto a ella encogiéndose de hombros, a sus siete meses de embarazo lo que menos necesitaba la espectro era comerse la cabeza con las historias del fantasma de una suegra loca y posesiva. La diosa intento calmar la furia de aquella estresada "mujer".

-Señora ese degenerado es el esposo de su hija y usted… pues lamento decirle que… bueno esta muerta y…-

-Pues ni muerta pienso dejar que ese desgraciado joda la vida de mi bebe!-

-Su bebe? Si bien leo en su expediente su hija debe tener alrededor de treinta años y…-

-Para una madre los hijos serán siempre sus bebes… ya lo verá usted el día que tenga hijos.-

Megera trago saliva aquella premisa estaba lejos de sus planes, ni siquiera podía encontrar una pareja ni pensar en la idea de adoptar o crear bebes y menos en su caso tan… particular.

-Escuche señora…-

-De eso nada, la que me va a escuchar es usted señorita más le vale que devuelva a casa de mi hija de lo contrario…-

La chica comenzó a molestarse.

-Oiga no le permito que…-

De inmediato la fantasma parecía reconocer a otra alma.

-Guilberto!-

El fantasma de un hombre se aproximó a la tribuna para sorpresa de la juez suplente quien trato en vano de controlar aquella intromisión.

-Pero que…-

El fantasma masculino tomo del brazo a la espectral mujer.

-Aun de muerta sigues siendo una bruja posesiva Guillermina! Deja tranquila a nuestra hija!-

Aquello despertó la furia de aquella fantasmagórica mujer.

-Como te atreves infeliz poco hombre, vas a ver!-

Y ahí se desmadro todo los dos fantasmas comenzaron a pegarse, Megera grito desesperada.

-Violete haz algo!-

La espectro quien además de estresada, ahora tenía un calor hormonal de infierno solo pudo ser sincera con su superiora.

-Lo siento Meg a mis siete meses no es lo más oportuno.-

La diosa menor estaba consciente de ello, así que opto por hacer lo más prudente ósea separarlos. La pobre Megera se llevó como resultado unos buenos codazos, dos que tres patadas que la mandaron de golpe al otro lado del salón.

Ante aquel penoso panorama Violete hizo lo único que vio conveniente, encendiendo su cosmos para comunicar pidiendo ayuda de urgencia y esta no tardó en llegar; en unos instantes ambos fantasmas flotaron por un extraño poder que los dejo momentáneamente paralizados, mientras que desde la esquina Meg dejaba salir su rostro de entre su larga melena que lo cubría del impacto. La joven se relajó al ver de quien se trataba.

-Aiacos…-

De inmediato el moreno se aproximó para darle una mano a la hija de su señor y ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-Te encuentras bien?-

-No!-

-Quieres que me encargue?

-Si!-

Aiacos tomo el lugar de Megera sentándose en la silla del juez y leyó dos líneas de aquel pesado expediente y así se dirigió al par de fantasmas quienes ahora estaban temblando del miedo.

-Una regresión a la época de las cavernas les vendría muy bien a ambos, tranquilo Guilberto me encargare de que heredes un buen maso para que calmes a la fiera. Y por favor esta vez hazle mínimo una decena de críos, así no podrá obsesionarse con uno solo y joderle la existencia.-

El fantasma miro a su esposa con un aire de triunfo mientras que esta bufo de coraje.

-Ya verás que vida te pienso dar!-

Aiacos cerró su veredicto.

-Vamos los dos a Piedra Dura y espero que no se los trague un dinosaurio pronto, me jodería la vida verlos de regreso tan pronto.-

El libro del estrado se cerró y ambos fantasmas desaparecieron dejando al juzgado bajo una muy apreciable atmosfera de calma al menos para Meg quien se abrazó casi llorando del juez.

-Gracias Aiacos!-

-Meg tienes que hacer algo, cada día va de peor en peor.-

-Lo sé! No sé cómo Minos puede lidiar con este desmadre ¡Yo ya no lo soporto más! Dime que tienes noticias de él y que ya vuelve de sus vacaciones!-

-Quieres que yo me ocupe del juzgado?-

-Pero no puedes, tú tienes el tuyo y estas desbordado. Todos estamos desbordados! No sé cómo papa permitió que Alba volviese con los vivos, si ella se hubiese quedado Minos no se habría ido detrás de ella.-

Aiacos abrazo a la joven mientras observaba a Violete, quien se veía que aquella situación también le pesaba y bastante.

-Vendré por las noches y me ocupare de algunas almas, además hablare con Radamanthys para que él también se sume a la causa.-

-No, no, no, no… qué dirá mi padre de mí? Olvídalo es una mala idea. Yo debo sacar este sitio por las buenas o por las malas.-

-Terminaras internada junto a Zeros en el psiquiátrico.-

Violete no quería ser tan dura, pero el panorama no le dejaba una mejor opción.

-Meg en unas semanas estaré de baja por mi estado y no puedes quedarte sola.-

El puchero de frustración de Megera fue inevitable, pero lo peor eran esas lágrimas traicioneras de desesperación que surcaban sus orbes azules.

-Lo conseguiré, les juro que me daré entera, día y noche.-

Aiacos podía adivinar las razones por las que la joven diosa no se daba por vencida y no podía evitar admirarla, pero conociendo la inestabilidad de un trabajo como el suyo más que insistir tuvo que imponerse.

-Vendré por las noches y no se diga más. Te juro que mi señor Hades ni se enterara.-

-Pero…-

La mirada implacable de Aiacos le dejó en claro que no tenía otra opción que aceptar su ayuda, en el fondo se sintió aliviada, aquel trabajo la estaba dejando seca. Así que solo asintió mientras fue a recoger un poco el desastre que la trifulca de fantasmas le habían dejado en su temporal tribunal.

El moreno aprovecho unos minutos de calma para dirigirse a Violet.

-Gracias por avisarme.-

-De no hacerlo la hubiésemos sacado en ambulancia y si hubiese llamado a Rada creo que se hubiese sentido más humillada.-

-Aún sigue teniendo esos sentimientos por Pandora?-

-No encuentro otra explicación al hecho de que casi pase 24 horas en este juzgado, es una buena forma de evadirse y quizás de probarle algo a su padre.-

-Pobre Meg lo asuntos del corazón son todo un lio.-

Violet miro al moreno con aire de tristeza y no pudo evitar que se le llenasen los ojos de lágrimas.

-Ven conmigo preciosa.-

-Porque me haces esto, ahora que me siento demasiado hormonal y vulnerable.-

-Te prometo que no hare nada que te incomode, solo quiero estar a tu lado y sentir a nuestro hijo.-

-Niña, es una niña…-

-De verdad? Desde cuando lo sabes?-

-Desde ayer, cuando fui con Tessa a hacerme una ecografía de urgencia.-

-Qué?! Pero que ocurrió?-

-Anoche me sentía muy mal y preferí asegurarme que todo estuviese en orden.-

-Porque no me llamaste?! Yo te hubiese llevado!-

-Tuve miedo, sentí calambres… la verdad panique y preferí llamar directamente a Tessa.-

-Violet de verdad me odias tanto que no me dejas ni acercarme en estos momentos a ustedes?-

-Tenía miedo de no encontrarte, de interrumpirte o…-

-Ven a mi casa…-

-Quieres verla?-

-A quién?-

-A la niña pues a quien más. Sabes Tessa me imprimió su imagen, mira ven.-

La morena saco de su bolso un sobre, entregándoselo a Aiacos dentro se encontraba la foto de una bebe perfectamente bien formada que se chupaba su dedo del pie. El moreno sintió que se le saldría el corazón del pecho.

-Si no vienes a casa esta noche desembarco yo en la tuya, pero ni de loco te arriesgo a que algo suceda por la madrugada y te encuentres sola.-

La chica dio un suspiro y a la vez este vino acompañado de un aire de incomodidad.

-Aiacos odio sentirme tan… femenina. –

Le moreno se sonrió divertido, de hecho la Violet que combatía en sus filas distaba bastante de esa bella imagen femenil y maternal. Aunque con todo y eso aún conservaba ese brillo en sus ojos y ese carácter fuerte digno de una guerrera, mismo que se oponía en su lucha por recobrar su confianza.

-A mí me gustas con todo y tus hormonales evoluciones es parte de los ciclos, yo mismo no soy ni la sombra del antiguo guerrero que fui en las épocas de las guerras santas. Así que no se diga más dormiré en el sofá si eso quieres, pero estaré ahí para ambas y ni insistas en que no vaya ya sabes que no necesito llave para tele transportarme a cualquier parte del inframundo.-

Violet sentía muchísimas ganas de discutir por desgracia los gritos desde el estrado de una histérica Megera la trajeron de regreso a su realidad.

-Basta! He dicho que se callen y dejen esas malditas antorchas aquí no hay brujas y ustedes están muertos!-

Aiacos sintió un aire de alivio.

-Que gusto ver que no soy el único que tiene un trabajo de mierda.-

Aunque Violet no era tan optimista.

-Al menos tú los enviabas a reencarnarse en galaxias lejanas o como piedras.-

El moreno se abrazó de los hombros de la espectro y le hablo al oído en voz baja.

-Ese es mi pequeño secreto, ni se te ocurra difundirlo.-

Después le beso suavemente el lóbulo del oído dejando la piel de la chica con un delicioso escalofrió sensual.

-Te veré esta noche al salir de este juzgado de locos.-

-No lo harás, de por si debes ocuparte del tuyo no veo cómo te quedara tiempo para ocuparte de esta jungla.-

-Si lo hare y si no siempre puedo enviar a Pharaon, le pagare triple y no dirá nada.-

Después se escuchó otro grito de Megera.

-Atrás banda de locos! Minos! Juro que en cuanto vuelvas te voy a matar!-

Otro beso de la parte del juez uno tan rápido que pillo a la morena desprevenida y en plena boca, sabia a gloria.

-Hasta la noche mi preciosa.-

Así sin darle tiempo a Violet para reaccionar, Aiacos desapareció del juzgado de Grifon en dirección al suyo, aún quedaban pilas de expedientes por tratar.

…

En los suburbios de Nueva York una joven estudiante de fotografía corría a toda prisa en dirección al kiosco de prensa más cercano.

-Lo tienes John?-

El hombre maduro de aspecto robusto sonrió de simpatía y de entre un bulto de revistas saco una que aun venia cubierta en plástico.

-Aquí tienes Morgan, acabo de recibirla. Tienes suerte no suelen imprimir muchos números, esta vez han hecho una recopilación de un gran artista, supongo que eso les aportara un mayor número en ventas.-

La castaña de ojos miel miro con entusiasmo, aquella revista contenía una colección de fotografías del mismo Ansel Adams, sin duda aquella pequeña asociación solía publicar las mejores recopilaciones de los grandes fotógrafos. Era una lástima que esa fundación no contase con los fondos suficientes para asegurar la constancia de sus publicaciones.

La joven pago su revista y se dirigió rápidamente en dirección a su autobús, tenía que darse prisa o de nuevo llegaría tarde a su curso. Como en todo buen suburbio el autobús se lleno en cuestión de segundos y cuando la chica quiso ingresar lo único que recibió fue un par de compuertas que se le cerraron en plena cara.

-No, no, no, no de nuevo… diablos!-

Así el vehículo tomo rumbo dejando a una decena de personas en espera del próximo, como mínimo quedaba sitio para sentarse en aquella banca metálica. Morgan se dejo caer dejando sin previo aviso y justo al sentarse algo le hizo ponerse de pie como resorte;

-Ahhhh auch! Pero que…-

Se percató de que había puesto su lindo trasero sobre algo demasiado duro para no ser percibido. Vaya era demasiado curioso y demasiado bello para ser así, era verde brillante.

-Es una piedra.-

Una mujer la corregiría.

-Es un jade y es bastante lindo.-

La chica se rio nerviosa.

-Además de resistente porque aguanto mis kilos. Es suya?-

-No. Supongo que es tuya.-

-Ha no le juro que no.-

-Ya que has puesto tu trasero en ella prácticamente eres su dueña.-

Morgan tomo la piedra y la mostro al resto de las personas que esperaban el próximo bus.

-Alguien perdió un jade?-

Todos hicieron un signo de negación así que la chica no se hizo de rogar.

-Vaya parece que es un regalo del cielo, pues bienvenido.-

El auto bus no tardó en llegar y así las personas se abalanzaron como locos hasta la puerta, la joven logro hacerse paso entre aquella trifulca, y así el vehículo tomo rumbo. Del otro lado de la calle un hombre vestido con una gabardina negra observaba partir aquel autobús sus cabellos plateados se movían presos del viento de la mañana y así su rostro protegido solo por sus gafas solares se dejó adornar con una satisfactoria sonría. Miro a su reloj y se adelantó a la cafetería más cercana así tomo asiento en la barra retirándose las gafas, la camarera se sonrió ya que le reconoció en el acto.

-Buenos días Valentín.-

-Cómo te va Melissa?-

-Corriendo como todos los días.-

-Tomate tu tiempo mujer, la vida es un instante.-

-Eso dicen, aunque nadie ha regresado del otro mundo, quizás sea mejor de lo que pensamos.-

Valentin solo negó divertido, esos humanos podían ser a veces tan ocurrentes, si supieran que del otro lado los líos son iguales o peores que en ese.

-Lo que importa es el presente Melissa, el resto es solo fantasía.-

La mujer le sirvió sonriente su café negro, justo para después tomarse su brazo izquierdo con un gesto de molestia, ante el cual Valentin reacción en instantáneo.

-Desde cuando tienes esos malestares?-

-No es nada, no te preocupes muchacho. La mujer se apuró para servirle sus tostadas justo cuando remarco la presencia de algo inusual.

-Otra vez, pero de dónde salen?-

-Qué cosa mujer?-

-Esas plumas negras con dorado, cualquiera diría que están escarchadas en oro.-

Valentin bajo su rostro y se sujetó con su mano las sienes, aquella señal era inconfundible.

-Melissa sabes que te aprecio mucho así que quiero que vayas al médico, si no lo haces por ti hazlo por tus hijos aún son pequeños y necesitan de una madre sana y dinámica.-

La mujer pensaba contradecirlo, pero al mirar el rostro de Valentin sintió un extraño escalofrió, serian esos ojos miel amarillentos que le impactaron había algo en su mirada que le hacía pensar que estaba con una persona totalmente distinta a la que usualmente solía tratar, era la primera vez que el joven le inspiraba ese tipo de energía.

Valentin se tomó todo su café de un solo trago y le dejo un billete sobre la mesa.

-Haz lo que te digo mujer que la vida es un regalo corto que hay que saber apreciar.-

Ella solo respiro profundo algo nerviosa, y lo vio salir por aquella puerta de vidrio perdiéndose entre el bullicio de la mañana.

…

La puerta del departamento de Alba se abria, la joven estaba empapada por la lluvia, tosia a causa del frescor que comenzaba a incomodarle. Lo primero era buscar el maldito interruptor y siempre era un lio encontrarlo, una vez hecho se sorprendió al ver que su departamento estaba ya ocupado por una figura bastante conocida.

-Vaya, vaya con que llegas tarde y totalmente remojada. Es que no tienes el mínimo de cuidado con tu salud Albita?-

La chica se adelantó, mientras que empujo con su pie la puerta y se dirigió rumbo a su visitante, con toda su ira le arrojo su bolso aun empapado de la lluvia.

-Miserable hijo de puta!-

Minos atrapo con destreza aquel bolso antes de que se estrellase en su rostro, ahora solo le quedaba lo más difícil, ósea lidiar con la fiera y es que Alba estaba como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Es tu manera de darme la bienvenida?-

La chica se le tiro encima y este la contuvo de los brazos salvando su rostro de la evidente paliza que la joven deseaba darle.

-Seis meses, me dejaste sola durante seis meses, viviendo un infierno de vida y quieres que te abrace? Debes estar contento, debes estar regocijante de tu gran venganza.-

-Cálmate Alba, no sabes lo que dices.-

-Que no lo sé, claro que lo sé. Hubiese podido quedarme en el inframundo con mi padre, o sirviendo a Azrael o a tu señor Hades, pero no, decidiste traerme de regreso sin siquiera negociar con tus señores!-

-Era por tu bien, estabas enferma! La energía del inframundo podía traer una reacción a tu estado celular.-

-Es mentira lo que pasa es que me odias, me odias por lo de aquella vida donde nos matamos! Querías vengarte de mí, fue tu plan desde el principio!-

-Basta Alba!-

Los rostros de ambos se acercaron peligrosamente, pero ella aún estaba furiosa más bien dicho dolida. Fue la primera vez que él pudo leer a través de sus ojos, y así se percató que sus ojos tenían forma de galaxias, demasiado hermosos para ser de una simple mortal.

-Date una ducha y después hablemos.-

Alba comenzó a sollozar de tristeza.

-Para qué?-

-Para ti fueron seis meses pero para mí solo fueron dos meses y para otras almas han pasado decenas o centenas de años.-

Ella le miro atenta y su voz estaba rodeada de un triste sentimiento.

-El tiempo es relativo, no es así?-

El solo afirmo con paciencia mientras que se maldijo a si mismo por no haber ubicado otro tiempo más corto para rencontrarse con ella. Estaba tan desbordado en su tribunal que no se percató que entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos la barrera temporal es amovible y extremadamente relativa.

-Bañate y después de cenar charlaremos.-

-Cenar?-

-Te preparare algo, pero tu ve a la ducha y ya!-

Alba hizo un gesto de molestia y se quitó la blusa mojada frente a él quien la miro curioso.

-Sigues teniendo buenas tetas, Albita.-

Esta le arrojo la blusa mojada que por su descuido le cayó directo en la cara.

-Me lo merezco por pendejo la próxima vez me compro un reloj con los mortales.-

Su sonrisa sardónica se extendió sobre todo al ver el dedo de en medio que Alaba le mostraba a la vez que se dirigía al cuarto de baño para seguir las órdenes del señor Juez. Minos se sentía de regreso en una energía bastante agradable, como la de un hogar.

-Esa es mi Albita, mi rosa venenosa.-

Después se dirigió a la pequeña cocina y colocándose un modesto delantal comenzó a preparar la cena, no sin antes hacer una que otra remarca.

-Maldita sea Alaba en qué estado tienes este artefacto, sabes se limpia de vez en cuando!-

-Cállate Minos!-


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 El Ying y el Yang dos mitades de un total.

En el juzgado de Wyvern la energía estaba al rojo vivo.

-No quiero más quejas ! Así que prepárese porque la vida de esquimal no le dará muchas concesiones!-

-Protesto!-

-Le recuerdo señor Arman que este es mi veredicto y es irrefutable!

-Pero…-

-Buena rencarnación y a la próxima medite antes de andar participando en la Jihad como ha podido corroborar aquí no hay vírgenes ni premios para quienes cometen asesinatos! Y otra cosa. Me vale un comino que sea en el nombre de una religión! Y ya deje de justificarse en el nombre de Dios, que la Fuente es justa con todas las creaturas!-

-Pero… !-

-Good bye !-

Así el juez rubio cerro con fuerza su gran libro y aquella alma desapareció en dirección a su próxima encarnación.

Radamanthys se puso de pie casi como resorte necesitaba por lo menos cinco minutos para respirar de lo contrario temía hacer una crisis cardiaca. E unos instantes se sorprendió al recibir una taza con una infusión bien calientita.

-Es menos rápido que el whisky, pero trae menos complicaciones.-

Pandora se mordía el labio inferior cada vez que sentía que el estrés podía terminar despasándola y este caso casi le hizo sangrarse un poco. El lubio tomo la taza con una mano y de inmediato dirigió un dedo de su otra mano a detener con delicadeza la gota de sangre que comenzaba su camino de descenso.

-Cielos, realmente te asustaste?-

-Ese tipo me salto encima diciendo que yo era el premio de Alah!-

El solo recordarlo le puso el rostro rojo de rabia al inglés, quien una hora atrás, al presenciar como esa alma fanática y machista hostigaba a Pandora, se lio a golpes con él y tuvo que ser separado por sus colaboradores para no terminar siendo acusado de torturar a un alma loca.

-Era un fanático, totalmente cegado por historias que sus líderes le contaron.-

Pandora bajo la cabeza aun algo nerviosa y llena de dudas.

-Al final para que sirven las religiones? Has visto cuantos han sido juzgados por crímenes contra la humanidad y para colmo en el nombre de Dios!-

Radamanthys solo negó comprendiendo cada palabra que la morena pronunciaba.

-El humano solo ve e interpreta lo que quiere, cada cabeza es un mundo y cada mundo tienes sus propias realidades.-

-No te estreses tratando de comprender lo que la experiencia de las encarnaciones nos dejan. Nosotros mismos hace algunos años no éramos mejores que ellos, recuerdas que estuvimos a punto de destruir a la humanidad en el nombre de nuestro señor, Hades.-

Pandora respiro profundo.

-Tienes razón.-

El rubio la tomo del mentón para llevarla a encontrarse con su mirada, mientras que a la vez daba un sorbo a aquella tisana.

-Verbena… no está mal.-

Ella solo sonrió tranquila.

-Me bebí toda la tila, lo siento.-

-Dales tiempo, si nosotros cambiamos, ellos también lo harán. Están dormidos y viven la pesadilla del miedo y la ignorancia, pero pronto despertaran.-

-Espero que cuando lo hagan no sea demasiado tarde.-

-La Fuente sabrá más que nosotros, pero si nosotros lo conseguimos no veo porque el resto de la humanidad no pueda.-

Así la tomo después de la mano en dirección a su oficina para revisar, él mismo, el resto de los casos que debían tratarse con prioridad. De ese modo se aseguraría que Pandora no fuese a llevarse otro susto como el de hacía unos instantes. Como mínimo estaba seguro que en el sitio a donde envió a aquella alma, el frio podría calmarle aquella calentura hormonal.

…

Hablando de calenturas…

-Malditas hormonas traidoras!-

Violete intentaba en vano quedarse dormida, la idea de que Aiacos podría estar durmiendo en su sofá, más que molestarla la ponía en un estado bastante... tentador. Su mente le gritaba a todo pulmón.

 _-No, no, no! Tu eres una guerrera, eres fuerte y ese tipo de debilidades no van contigo!-_

Pero aquella otra vocecita de su interior, aquel diablito tentador, no dejaba de fastidiarla.

 _-Bueno un revolconcito no le hace daño a nadie, hasta leíste que es sano durante el embarazo.-_

 _-No! Ya dije que…-_

 _-Vamos uno solo, imagínate esas manos ásperas recorriendo tus muslos, esos labios mordisqueando tu cuello, y su aliento… su delicioso aliento.-_

En un instante el estrés termino traicionando a la chica haciéndola gritar desesperada.

-Basta, tengo dignidad!-

En un minuto su puerta se abrió de golpe dejando a la vista a un despeinado, ojeroso y sobretodo muy estresado Aiacos quien apareció frente a ella desesperado.

-Aquí estoy! Dime donde te duele?! Estas bien?! Y el bebe?!-

Violete respiraba con rapidez más por sus hormonas que por otra cosa, pero Aiacos no tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba por su cabeza.

-Violete? Me respondes?-

-Lo siento… tuve una pesadilla. De verdad lo lamento.-

Aiacos respiro con alivio, mientras que Violete se perdió admirando aquel pecho musculoso y desnudo que se mostraba frente a ella. Por si fuese poco el juez dormía en bóxer, imposible de no mirar sus fuertes piernas además de cierto bultito que aun con el susto y todo se dejaba ver. El pobre Aiacos del susto ni cuenta se daba que su morena tenía hambre, pero de la más prehistórica del mundo.

-Quieres que te de algo caliente para que descanses?-

-Hehhhh?-

La chica trago duro, claro que quería, pero no sabía si estaban pensando en lo mismo.

Aiacos la miro desconcertado.

-Si no tienes infusiones puedo traerte unas de casa.-

La chica le miro frustrada.

-Porque no vas a descansar a tu casa, ya te dije que estamos bien.-

-No insistas mujer! Te digo que de aquí no me sacas ni con grúa, además te viene bien que alguien se ocupe de ti.-

Si supiera el juez lo mucho que ella necesitaba que él se ocupase a fondo de ella.

-Aiacos por favor!-

-Puedes pedirme todos los favores que quieras, ya sabes que…-

En ese momento cualquier palabra de la boca del moreno eran simples sonidos vagos, ella solo quería una sola cosa, y lo único que se oponía a que lo obtuviese era ese maldito orgullo de guerrera herida. En un instante Aiacos la hizo volver a la realidad.

-Entonces?-

Ella salió de su trance algo desorientada.

-Entonces qué?-

-Te preparo una infusión o no?-

La desesperación se apodero de Violete y sin pensárselo le arrojo su almohada al moreno.

-Oye!-

-Dije que fuera de aquí!-

No supo porque pero aquello le saco una fuerte carcajada al juez y así decidió como mínimo llevarle un vaso con agua a la espectro. Por lo menos estaba fresca aunque aquello no refresco mucho el estado de la chica.

-Ahora si me deja tranquila.-

La ceja izquierda se Aiacos se levantó con suspicacia.

-Tengo una mejor idea, creo que dormiré aquí en tu cama, por si te da algún calambre o…-

-No, no, no.-

-Intenta impedirlo bonita.-

-Aiacos!-

-Violet-

-Porque es tan penible?!-

-Porque te amo, mi gordita.-

-Me llamaste gorda?!-

La carcajada de Aiacos, parecía imparable, lo peor era que aquella cara de enojo de la espectro no ayudaba mucho.

-Fuera de aqui!-

El moreno cogió la almohada que antes había recibido en pleno rostro y se acostó del lado izquierdo de la cama mirando sonriente a la chica.

-Buenas noches mi rosa carmesí. Te amo.-

-Pero…-

Así del cansancio el juez cayo rendido frente a los ojos estupefactos de la morena, quien ahora tendría que lidiar con la tentación de tenerlo a escasos centímetros.

-Maldición!-

…

En otra zona del inframundo una joven diosa, trataba de poner un orden en los archivos.

-Vamos, que es esto? Veamos inquisición, peste, plagas, epidemias… por mi padre que esto es interminable.-

Megera se perdía en aquella pila de casos sin resolver, millones de almas que aun esperaban ocupar un sitio en alguna dimensión paralela. Aquella era su tercera noche sin dormir, totalmente sumergida en su labor. Le dolía la cabeza y comenzaba a ver borroso de la fatiga.

-Por todos mis parientes, los dominios de mi padre son infinitos!-

Una presencia puso a la chica en posición de tensión.

-Quizás si descansases cinco minutos verías las cosas con más claridad.-

-Papa!-

-Meg!-

-que haces aquí?! Seguro que es porque has oído cosas… te juro que puedo hacerlo, Violet me ayuda bastante y solo es cuestión que yo me organice y…-

-Meg!-

-Papa si Papa!-

-No vengo aquí para regañarte, sino porque estoy preocupado, de hecho tu madre y yo estamos ansiosos por ti. Desde que te coloque a cargo del juzgado de Minos y decidiste tomar ese apartamento estoy seguro que apenas y comes. Además solo viéndote la cara creo que ni duermes.-

La joven trago saliva nerviosa.

-Pero yo estoy bien, te lo juro, estoy perfectamente.-

-Quiero verte en casa mañana para la comida y para la cena. Quiero que hablemos y sal ya de estas oficinas es pasada la madrugada, deberías estar descansando.-

-Solo tomo los horarios de Minos, él y los otros suelen trabajar por las madrugadas tres veces por semana mínimo.-

Hades quedo un tanto sorprendido, sabía que sus jueces se daba por completo en sus juzgados, pero tanto así…

-Vaya no sabía que fuesen exageradamente responsables, en fin mañana me darás toda la información necesaria y veré con los chicos, porque no quiero tener un trio de zombis, a causa del exceso de trabajo. Ahora quiero que te vayas a descansar.-

-Pero papa…-

-Es una orden Meg y no quiero repetirme. Fuera de aquí y a la cama y mañana a medio dia en casa!-

Quería oponerse pero sintió que la habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas, con suerte Hades logro atraparla antes de que se desplomara de la fatiga.

-Corrijo, ahora mismo nos vamos a casa y vas a descansar como se debe mi bebe.-

Sin duda los brazos de un padre puede ser un sitio reconfortante y lleno de seguridad. Megera se entregó al sueño mientras fue transportada en segundos al castillo familiar. En los pasillos Hades fue interceptado por Perséfone quien ya mostraba un avanzado embarazo.

-Que le paso a mi niña?!-

-Solo está cansada, tenías razón está demasiado obsesionada por no decepcionarnos. Debemos hablar con ella, pero por ahora la llevare a su habitación a que descanse. Y tu descansa también mi reina, el nene necesita que estés en forma.-

-Mi niña también me necesita, Hades.-

-Tranquila mañana hablaremos con ella.-

Así el rey del inframundo se dispuso a dejar dormir a su ya no tan pequeña niña en su habitación. Ya tendría tiempo al día siguiente de hablar tranquilamente con ella.

…

En el mundo de los vivos los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a dejarse ver, mientras que en un pequeño departamento del centro de Paris, Alba abría perezosa sus ojos. Aquel calorcito le era muy agradable, por mucho que quisiera convencerse de lo contrario. A su lado Minos dormía profundamente y completamente pegado a su cuerpo. No recordaba haberle permitido meterse en su cama, aunque no era tonta como para saber que él no era de los que pedían permiso. Al mirar al suelo no supo si aquello era un atrevimiento o exceso de confianza. La totalidad de la ropa del juez estaba por suelo, aunque ella aun llevaba puesta la suya. Sentía unas ganas tremendas de empujarlo hacia el suelo, de hecho la tentación era enorme, pero aún estaba bastante débil a causa de aquel tratamiento contra su leucemia. En unos segundos una vocecita somnolienta le hizo sentirse descubierta.

-Ni lo pienses Rosita cabrona.-

-Tienes un descaro, después de estar en mi cama y…-

-Y no te gusta? Claro que te gusta, te diré un secreto a mí también me gusta. Es cómodo y además puedo sentir más de cerca tu calorcito.-

La chica se tocó la cabeza su cabello le daba un aire más masculino de lo normal, pero no encontró otra opción. Aunque la quimio no termino por hacerle perder su melena, si consiguió degenerarla bastante y la chica decidió cortarla casi hasta el cráneo. Minos la observo con un aire casi felino, totalmente opuesto a lo que ella esperase.

-No me hagas pensar que me veo decente, estoy lejos de sentirme un mínimo femenina.-

-No seas exagerada, insisto que sigues teniendo buenas tetas y un culo de ensueño.-

La chica le estampo la almohada en plena cara.

-Para ser un juez distas mucho de tener una educación digna de tu puesto.-

-Solo me pasa cuando estoy contigo, digamos que sacas mi lado más salvaje.-

-No lo entiendo, si me odias porque estás aquí, porque me das falsas ilusiones?-

-No seas tonta hace tiempo que deje de odiarte.-

-Que buscas conmigo?-

-Quiero llevarte de regreso al inframundo conmigo.-

-En serio? Pues vámonos ya!-

-No hasta estar seguro.-

-Seguro? Ósea tienes dudas sobre mí? Lo ves no confías en mi.-

-Estoy loco por ti, Alba mía, tanto que no quiero llevarte a un sitio del que después no podrías salir. Una vez que das el sí y entras al mundo de Hades no hay vuelta atrás. Yo estoy aquí por un permiso especial de mis señores y nada más.-

-No voy a arrepentirme, en realidad yo deseo estar contigo.-

La manta que cubría el cuerpo de Minos cayó al suelo dejando a la vista de Alba aquel cuerpo de guerrero, musculoso y lleno de cicatrices. Una en partícula llamo la atención de la chica una marca que yacía en el pecho izquierdo del juez. La joven llevo su mano por instinto y suavemente la acaricio en segundos extrañas imágenes vinieron a su mente, como fantasmas de otro tiempo…

 _-Espinas carmesí!_

 _De los labios del juez salió sangre y palabras cargadas de odio._

 _-Fui derrotado por una rosa blanca con una simple gota de veneno, maldito Albafica, malditos caballeros de Athena!-_

Solo sintió la mano del juez sujetando su muñeca haciéndola volver al presente. La mirada de Minos era dura y penetrante.

-Hay marcas que jamás podremos borrar, pero se puede aprender de las viejas cicatrices. No tienes idea del monstruo con quien acabas de compartir tu lecho y aun así quieres pasar una eternidad con él.-

Ella acerco su boca hasta rozar sus labios, ese acto hizo que él soltase su muñeca un tanto sorprendido de aquella reacción. Demasiado cerca como para dejarla ir, no después de esos meses de angustiosa espera. La jalo hacia él y la devoro a besos, encendiendo su poderoso cosmos para recargarla con la energía que aquel duro tratamiento medical le había drenado. Las manos de Alba fueron osadas del pecho hasta la entrepierna del juez, se sentía que la había aguardado ansioso.

Fueron minutos lo que tardo en desnudarla, ahora si nadie podría arrebatársela, al menos no aun. Así que decidió aprovechar aquel instante para reconstruir con besos y caricias lo que en un pasado destruyo con su odio. Quiso ponerla encima, pero se sorprendió que ella prefiriera darle el control a él, tenía que aceptar que aquel acto le éxito bastante. Ahora no podía ni quería controlarse, no era el panorama de aquella torre Eiffel por la ventana, sino ese perfume a rosas que pese a sus múltiples rencarnaciones ella seguía portando. Besaba como una diosa y se movía de la misma manera, lo cerraba entre sus piernas y lo llevaba hasta lo más profundo. Así paso lentamente aquella mañana, entre las sabanas, entre gemidos y mil fantasías que por fin veían vida, algunas un tanto fuertes, pero todas consentidas. Demasiados siglos aguardando por desahogar toda esa pasión reprimida. No era el momento de hacerse preguntas ya habría tiempo para eso y más después… quizás por la noche. Menos mal que Minos había cocinado de sobra la noche anterior, aunque no lo hizo por azar.

…

En otro continente pero aun en el mundo de los vivos, Morgan salía cansada después de haber pasado todo el día en la Universidad. Con tanto trabajo no le había quedado mucho tiempo para comprar su despensa, así que como toda buena estudiante se dirigió al restaurant Chino del barrio. Vaya mala suerte.

-Cerrado! No, no ahora!-

La otra opción era tomar el bus en dirección al centro y comer en algún sitio barato. Así que a esperar, aunque extrañamente aquella noche la calle tenía un aire casi tenebroso. Morgan sintió que un escalofrió le recorrió la piel, una sensación desagradable, sentía el estómago sensible.

-Demasiado linda para andar tan sola por las calles.-

Aquella voz le altero, justo detrás un hombre se aproximaba con una navaja en mano y la chica pensó que correr no sería una mala idea. Por desgracia aquel no venía solo, otro hombre le cortó el paso, éste era más alto y robusto. Quiso llorar de terror, y lo único que hizo fue meter su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, de ahí se percató que había un pequeño objeto redondo y se cogió de este con fuerza, como quien se toma de un talismán de protección.

-Ven aquí mamacita, vas a ver qué bien lo vamos a pasar.-

Sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando una tercera voz distrajo la atención de ambos maleantes.

-Largo de aquí o les llevare directo al infierno!-

El hombre de la navaja se acercó a ese tercer hombre rabioso por la interrupción pero justo al verle el rostro, sintió como una corriente de hielo que le congelo el alma llenándolo de terror. Aquellos ojos ámbar poseían una energía que les hizo huir de ahí despavoridos sin siquiera voltear hacia atrás.

La chica temblaba, deseaba salir huyendo pero sentía el cuerpo helado, paralizado del miedo.

-Tranquila, ya paso.-

Se acercó seguro y tranquilo y se quitó su gabardina para colocársela a Morgan.

-Por favor…-

La voz entrecortada de la joven dejaban en evidencia que seguía en shock, los brazos de Valentín era cálidos y su voz tranquila pero segura.

-No permitiré que nadie te lastime, ven te llevare a casa.-

Le tomo su rostro para mirarla a los ojos, pero ella le huía temerosa.

-Mírame y confía en mí, te prometo que estas a salvo.-

Morgan levanto sus rostro y se encontró con aquella mirada ámbar sintió como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriese la columna vertebral.

-Me llamo Valentín y te prometo que todo va a estar bien pequeña.-

Y no lo puso en duda, por primera vez en su vida Morgan sintió que podía confiar y se dejo guiar.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: El puente entre los mundos.

 _En el inframundo_

En el castillo de Hades, los fuertes ruidos del pasillo terminaron por despertar al señor del inframundo.

-Perséfone, en donde andas?! Maldita sea son apenas las seis y media de la mañana.-

A penas y se colocó las pantuflas y el albornoz cuando el Dios salió somnoliento en busca de su esposa. Llegando al comedor encontró todo un mundo de personas y entre ellas la hermosa rubia quien no se cansaba de dar instrucciones.

-No olviden separar un par de raciones para el juzgado de Grifón. No, no… mejor tres raciones que Violette necesita vitaminas en estos momentos. Ha si y una ración para mi Tessa, estoy segura que esta tampoco come lo suficiente. Quiero que preparen mi conexión wifi al mundo mortal, mi Alecto debe estar ansiosa por…-

Los ojos de Hades salían de su órbita, observando a su embarazada e imparable diosa.

-Perséfone! Deberías de estar descansando!-

La rubia le sonrió coqueta y con esa mirada tan suya, con su aire semi tenebroso, aunque él hubiese jurado que los ojos de su diosa estaban más ardientes que el fuego.

-Estas bien mi… Core?-

Hades con aquel albornoz, esa melena despeinada y esos ojos color aguamarina… llamándola como en aquella época cuando apenas era una jovencita inocente. Bueno nunca fue muy inocente que digamos, pero sus hormonas y el amor la estaban ahogando.

-Querido, me has llamado Core?-

Hades levanto una ceja aun adormilado y a la vez pensativo.

-Bueno si pero…-

-Quieres jugar a secuestrarme?-

Parecía que el fuego de la pasión se había apoderado del alma de su hermosa, pero muy embarazada diosa del inframundo.

Hades trago saliva, no es que no quisiera, pero apenas y venia aterrizando del mundo de Hipnos.

-Podría tomarme un cafecito primero?-

Hades jamás entendió como las mujeres embarazadas podían tener tanta energía y sobre todo rapidez. En segundos Perséfone le cayó encima sacándole hasta el aliento mientras la servidumbre salió del salón a toda velocidad .Thanatos quien venía cruzando la puerta se dio media vuelta resignado ante la escena XXX que sus señores estaban protagonizando de nuevo. El dios de la muerte miro su reloj, era demasiado temprano como para llamar a su madre.

-Bueno iré a tomarme un cafecito al juzgado con Megera.-

Apenas y los primeros rayos del sol se dejaban ver en los cielos del Inframundo, Megera caminaba a toda velocidad cuando un Macerati negro se paró a su lado y su conductor le hizo señas.

-Oye guapa no quieres que te lleve?-

La Diosa sonrió relajada al reconocer al conductor.

-Phanty que haces con ese… bueno con… se supone que no deberíamos hacernos remarcar con estas cosas.-

-Que dices, esto es una comodidad y es tan lindo. Bueno vienes?-

-Tengo trabajo.-

-Te llevo, además con mis medios llegaremos más rápido que con los tuyos.-

Lo medito un segundo, bueno definitivamente era más rápido que caminar y más discreto que tele transportarse.

-Está bien pero nada de distraernos en el camino, que acabo de descubrir unas extrañas carpetas grises y créeme me urge saber de qué se trata.-

-Te has vuelto obsesiva.-

-Phanty!-

-Ok, directo al Juzgado de Grifón.-

…

Aiacos sintió el agradable aroma del café y el pan tostado lo que puso de pie en tres minutos.

-Las siete… las…siete!-

El juez salto como resorte de la cama, por los dioses del inframundo que él tenía obligaciones.

Violette estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina terminando su tostada, cuando el moreno salió a toda velocidad.

-Violette!-

La chica le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole una taza con café que le esperaba en la mesa.

Aiacos tomo la taza y se la bebió de golpe. Era perfecto no muy caliente, negro y sin azúcar, definitivamente ella le conocía todos sus gustos. Violette solo sintió un beso en sus labios rapidísimo y lo vio salir a la velocidad de la luz.

-Por Hades, espero que se dé cuenta que lleva la bragueta abajo.-

Así termino ella su desayuno en tranquilidad, ya que aún disponía de quince minutos antes de comenzar su rutina laboral.

-Es una bendición ser una empleada embarazada.-

Megera había bajado del coche sin dar algo más que un rápido gracias a su amigo. Ahora tendría tiempo de ocuparse de los archivos del fondo había que darse prisa ya que en una hora los Juzgados iniciaban sus sesiones con las almas a reubicar. Atrás de la pila de papeles, caso Inquisición, se sorprendió de encontrar un cofre gris de metal con un gran candado.

-Es imposible, Minos no suele discriminar a sus casos, o si?-

Puso sus manos sobre la caja y la cerradura del candado brillo con fuerza, pero la caja permaneció inmóvil. La joven miro curiosa la forma de aquel candado, parecía tener inscripciones en alguna lengua desconocida. La movió para ver si podía escucharse algo en particular, pero aquello parecía no emitir sonido alguno. Del lado izquierdo de la caja pudo reconocer el sello en grande de Hipnos.

-Pero… el sueño del olvido…-

-Se puede saber qué estás haciendo niña?!-

El grito de Thanatos la hizo saltar casi un metro.

-Tío me asustaste!-

A penas y percibió lo rápido que Thanatos se abrió paso arrebatándole aquella caja de sus manos.

-No sé porque Minos dejo esto a la vista de cualquiera!-

La chica estaba curiosa.

-Qué es?-

-Es abominación, es dolor e inmundicia. Aléjate de esta caja, es a Minos de lidiar con este caso.-

-Un caso? Es un alma? La de quién?-

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, ya te lo dije es a Minos de llevar este dossier.-

-Él no está, y yo soy su suplente, así que…-

-No! Tú no estás en medida de llevar un juicio para un alma de este calibre.-

-Estas insinuando que no soy capaz por ser… menos competente que un juez! Soy una diosa, tengo un cosmos más poderoso que la de un semidiós!-

Thanatos respiro unos segundos al comprender el mal entendido que su actitud estaba propiciando.

-Ninguno de nosotros podría ser neutral ante un caso así. De los tres jueces creo que solo Minos podría ser el más imparcial de todos.-

-Tío…-

Thanatos suavizo su rostro y miro a Meg con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Por favor mi niña no quiero que nada malo te pase, créemelo no me lo perdonaría por nada.-

La joven diosa se acercó a tomarle el rostro a su tío, de verdad jamás lo había visto tan ofuscado. No de esa manera.

-Está bien, lo haremos como tú dices, pero tranquilo. Quieres un café?-

El asintió tranquilo, mientras que la acompaño de regreso a su despacho.

-A todo esto qué haces aquí?-

-Estoy preocupado por ti, no duermes nada niña!-

-Estoy bien!-

-Te ayudare a organizar tus carpetas en lo que tu oficias en el juzgado.-

Ella le miro molesta.-

-No me mires así, te veo fuerte y capaz de llevar las cosas de tu mano!-

-Entonces?-

-Hago lo mismo con cada juez desde hace 3 días.-

-Y eso?-

-Estoy nervioso.-

-Qué te pasa Tío?-

-No lo sé, pero necesito calmarme, ocuparme me ayudara a dejar de sentir este tipo de cosas.-

-Has hablado con el tío Hipnos?-

-Ni me lo menciones! Ese y sus mil ninfas del averno!-

-Tío porque no te buscas a alguna ninfa guapa para des estresarte, en vez de querer cortar la cabeza de tu gemelo porque él si disfruta? –

-Mira quien habla! Y tú ya estas lista para darte una oportunidad con alguna diosa?-

Megera trago saliva nerviosa.

-Tengo demasiado trabajo como para pensar en ello.-

-Ha sí, es eso o es que el trabajo te ayuda precisamente a no pensar en ello?-

Megera le dio un buen pellizco al Dios en el brazo.

-Oye!-

-Tal vez no quiero encontrar el amor con una diosa, y qué si se tratase de una humana? Una que si me quie…-

La voz se le entrecorto y el Dios sintió pena por haber reabierto esa reciente herida en el corazón de la joven deidad. La tomo del brazo y la atrajo en un cariñoso abrazo.

-Eres perfecta y encontraras a alguien que lo vera tan claro como yo lo percibo.-

La chica levanto una ceja, y sin que Thanatos lo percibiera una discreta sonrisa adorno el rostro de Megera. Era una oportunidad única como para desaprovecharla.

-Sabes qué? Si tanto me quieres podrías ponerte la Toga por mí, aunque sea solo por esta vez. Tienes razón y estoy algo cansada.

La idea le pareció interesante al Dios de la Muerte, vaya suerte de aquellas almas que podrían ser reubicadas por quien se había encargado de hacerlas llegar ahí.

-Iras a descansar?-

-En mi despacho hay un sofá me acostare un rato, eso cuenta?-

-Está bien.-

El dios se dirigió en busca de la toga mientras que Megera se recostó un rato sobre el tan anhelado sofá. En la mente de la joven deidad nacía la insaciable curiosidad.

-Porque mi Tío Hipnos pondría su sello en esa alma? Un alma sellada bajo el sueño del olvido.-

…

 _En el mundo de los mortales…_

Alba se despertaba guiada por el aroma de aquellos waffles de vainilla, apenas y podía caminar después de aquel día de desenfreno. El solo recordarlo le hizo dar un suspiro, ese juez sabia darle duro con su mazo. Al borde de la ventana había una pequeña sorpresa. Una maceta con una flor que se mantenía firme al recibir los rayos del sol.

-Es una rosa blanca con los bordes rojos. Es hermosa.-

La voz de Minos la sacaría de su ensoñación.

-Es muy representativa.-

Ella solo negó con resignación, ante la ironía de aquel regalo.

-Me amas y me odias. No te entiendo, dices que no me odias, pero haces todo para volver a recriminarme por aquella época.-

Minos se acercó tranquilo mientras dejaba un plato con aquel waffle cubierto con chocolate negro.

-La sangre es el símbolo de la vida, de la energía vital, es lo que nos permite movernos y ser cálidos. Hasta aquel día yo no era consciente de que aquel líquido tan humano y mortal circulaba por mis venas. Albafica no solo me venció sino que me devolvió a mi sitio como ser humano mortal, como ser capaz de sentir, de transmitir sentimientos y emociones. –

-No creo ser el único caballero de Athena que te venciese.-

-Eso es cierto, sin embargo tú me diste la muerte más digna de todas. Esa rosa no es una crítica sino un reconocimiento a tu poder y a tu valor. Eres capaz de extraer lo más vivo aun de una creatura espectral y patética como yo.-

Alba sintió un vaporcillo caliente se sorprendió y vio con agrado la taza de tisana de romero que Minos le daba.

-No me mires así, el romero es perfecto para el hígado y ahora lo necesitas más que nunca.

La mesa estaba lista y por primera vez en meses Alba se sentía con apetito. No se hizo de rogar para comenzar a comer mientras observo curiosa como Minos sacaba un par de billetes de tren de su gabardina.

-Te vas?!-

-Nos vamos.-

-Yo también?-

-Quien más?

-A dónde vamos? No sabía que ahora en el inframundo se viajara por tren.-

-Antes de ir a casa debemos volver al inicio.-

-Me das miedo, que quieres hacer?-

-Dijiste que vendrías al infierno conmigo, no es así?-

Ella afirmo firme con su boca llena y alguna que otra gota de chocolate que le resbalaba por las comisuras.

-Haremos un viaje juntos, si después de este, aun quieres seguirme, te prometo pasar una eternidad juntos.-

Ella trago con decisión, mientras sus parparos se cerraron con fuerza. No era tonta sabia a lo que estaba jugando y basto con mirarle un segundo a los ojos para dejar de dudar.

-Y qué si al final eres tu quien ya no deseas llevarme contigo?-

-Créeme Alba no existe un ser más detestable que éste con quien tú quieres pasar el resto de tu existencia.-

-No estés tan seguro.-

Se limpió sus manos con un pañuelo y se acercó para ver la dirección de aquellos billetes.

-Atenas. –

La pulgar de Minos se paseó por la comisura de su boca limpiando cada rastro del chocolate, para después degustarlo suavemente.

-Quiero que me conozcas, y que no queden sombras ni secretos entre nosotros.-

-No pienso ir a ningún sitio con este cabello de horror que me cargo.-

-Que dices, si no has perdido ningún mechón, digamos que solo se decoloro un poco.-

-Es horrible, se volvió casi gris.-

-Nada que un peluquero no pueda solucionar.-

-No soy millonaria y con lo que me ha costado esta rehabilitación, olvídalo.-

-Sera un placer ofrecértelo mi preciosa.-

-No soy una mantenida!-

-No, pero desde ahora eres mi chica y acostúmbrate a recibir regalos de mi parte! –

-No me gusta sentirme inútil.-

Minos se tomó el cabello un tanto desesperado y trato de sacar su lado más comprensivo. Al menos eso era una virtud que había aprendido en el nuevo Inframundo. Eso de no poder seguir torturando a las almas y para colmo tener que tratarlas con respeto, le habían forzado a desarrollar la paciencia y hasta cierto punto una milésima de empatía.

-Digamos que es mi manera de compensar por seis meses de retraso.-

Alba se cubrió los ojos y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un par de lágrimas caprichosas.

-Estoy insoportable, lo sé.-

-Tranquila es parte del tratamiento, con suerte pasara en unos días.-

Minos comió casi de un golpe todo su waffle y le hizo una seña a su chica.-

-Vamos a la ducha, que aún tenemos cosas que hacer. Mañana tomamos el tren a las siete así que hay que darnos prisa.-

Minos la jalo en dirección a la ducha.

-Solo quiero asegurarme que te talles bien la espalda bonita.-

Vaya sorpresa cuando Alba muy dócil se dejó guiar, espero a que Minos le diera la espalda para terminar poniendo sus manos en el trasero del juez.

-Yo también podría asegurar que todas tus partes queden bien limpias, sabes por si acaso.-

La sonrisa de Minos se ilumino de oreja a oreja, nunca estuvo más de acuerdo con su rosita.

…

Mientras tanto en una cafetería de Nueva York, Megera mostraba todo su portafolio profesional a su ángel salvador.

-Pareces captar el alma de las personas.-

La chica miraba los ojos de Valentín, mientras parecía perdida en alguna lejana dimensión. El Espectro le tomo la mano a la vez que enviaba una energía directamente de su cosmos. Las imágenes de un extraño mundo vinieron al espíritu de Morgan. Un mundo en donde los espíritus flotaban libres sobre hermosos cañones acompañados de las aves y al compás del viento. La voz de Valentín la trajo de regreso, éste le pasaba suavemente una taza de té verde que la chica tomo gustosa.

-Gracias, creo que me perdí soñando. Lo siento, me pasa muy seguro. Es de mal gusto, debes pensar que soy medio rara.-

Valentín luchaba por disimular su sonrisa y trato de cubrirse lo mejor posible.

-Era algo lindo al menos?-

Ella se sonrió ilusionada.

-Fue extrañamente mágico. Un mundo inexistente y perfecto.-

-Sabes Morgan si el universo es infinito, hay un infinito de posibilidades que existan mundos paralelos totalmente diferentes al nuestro. Mundos donde cada limitación es vencida y donde las almas se mueven libres y en harmonía con el cosmos.-

-Y tú de qué mundo vienes Valentín?-

-De uno lleno de líos, pero que se recrea cada día para enmendar los errores de su pasado.-

La chica le ofreció su taza como quien realiza un ritual, un pacto entre almas.

-Quieres entrar en el mío?-

-Si tú me lo permites.-

Valentín tomo y bebió el líquido, estaba tibio pero su sabor le pareció bastante agradable. Sabía lo que había detrás de aquel pacto, aún más de lo que Morgan podía percibir. Había cosas que no se atrevía a contarle. Detalles que solo él como espectro conocía y que había jurado por su alma guardar en el más profundo secreto.

Morgan le ofreció la mano al joven peli blanco.

-Tengo curso por la tarde pero si tienes un momento podrías acompañarme al otro lado de la isla.-

El solo asintió con calma y se dejó guiar por la mano de su guía.

…

 _Mientras tanto en el Inframundo…_

Megera se despertaba un tanto agitada.

-Por mis padres! Qué hora es?!-

-Tranquila solo has dormido un par de horas, Thanatos aún está a cargo de la Corte.-

Violette recogía un par de hojas del escritorio de Megera. La joven diosa miro el estado de estrés de su asistenta y no pudo evitar hacerle uno de sus comentarios.

-Si quieres follartelo, díselo y adelante. Créeme se muere de ganas por ayudarte con tus desequilibrios hormonales.-

Violette sintió que los colores y la frustración se le subían al rostro.

-Parezco una vaca, tú crees que alguien querría follar conmigo?!-

-Alguien… no… pero Aiacos sí!-

-Me tiene lastima, eso es todo. Siente culpa por lo que paso entre nosotros.-

Megera busco una aspirina en sus cajones.

-Ahora sí que ganaste el Oscar a la más pendeja. Te ama zopenca, ya despierta! Lo peor es que tú también le amas, pero te haces pendeja en el nombre de tu sagrado orgullo guerrero. Vaya mierda! A quien le importan esas tonterías cuando se puede tener a la persona que quieres contigo!-

-Tu lo dices porque no sabes lo que es crecer bajo las normas de un ejército.-

La cabeza se le partía en dos a la joven Diosa y en esos momentos el tacto y la sutileza no estaban de su parte.

-Tienes razón, soy una mimada, princesita de papa y mama! No conozco las heridas de guerra, ni el honor, ni esas mamadas. Lo que si se cómo se siente estar enamorada y saber qué pase lo que pase, esa persona jamás se fijara en mí! Eso no lo podre cambiar ni con todo el enorme poder de mi divina inmortalidad!-

Violette se sintió tonta, al ver como se escapaban de sus ojos otras lágrimas traicioneras. Esto hizo que Megera recapacitara, lo último qué quería era lastimar a su amiga o al bebe. Su cabeza estaba matándola de dolor.

-Lo siento Violetita, estoy hecha mierda, me siento fatal!-

-Yo también lo siento, sé que aun te duele lo de Pandora, no debí decir lo que dije.-

Uno de los asistentes del juzgado se abrió paso a toda prisa.

-Señora Violette el señor Thanatos necesito el dossier.-

La espectro tomo los documentos y ambas chicas se hicieron una seña de paz. En cuanto la espectro dejo la oficina Megera se tomó dos aspirinas de un golpe.

-Vaya días de mierda…-

Luego se percató que por fin estaba sola y tenía unos minutos para ella, así que no dudo en volver a la sala de archivos. Thanatos tenía para mínimo cinco horas de más. Ahí al fondo estaba aquella extraña caja que suscitaba su más profunda curiosidad, así que la tomo en sus brazos y camino unos cuantos pasos. Ahí bajo aquel hermoso tapete de terciopelo, estaba aquella puerta al sótano secreto que Minos le había confiado en alguna ocasión.

-Un poco de curiosidad y veremos quién se ganó el famoso sello del sueño del olvido.-

El sótano aquel era una pieza digna de cualquier deidad, limpia y con una enorme biblioteca de los libros preciados del juez de Grifón.

-Ni quien pensaría que el retrasado de Minos fuese así de culto.-

Al fondo había un escritorio y unos finos sofás, y fue sobre la hermosa carpeta persa que la diosa coloco la caja. Ahora la pregunta era como abrirla, pero qué tontería si el candado no necesitaba una llave sino una combinación de símbolos.

-Vaya es como un suave desafío. Veamos si el sello habla de un sueño de olvido…-

Lo medito tres minutos y como la paciencia no era lo suyo sobre todo en los últimos tiempos.

-Dejemos el olvido como esta y cambiemos solo el dormir por despertar.-

Movió dos símbolos y el candado se abrió dejando escapar una luz azul brillante y un viento frio que le erizo la piel.

-Pero que…-

Sobre la carpeta apareció un cuerpo, que le robo completamente el aliento a la joven diosa. Una joven de cabellos azules y piel blanca brillante se dejó ver sumida en un profundo sueño. La extraña dama llevaba un pergamino en sus manos, que la diosa tomo suavemente.

"Aquí duerme Eris, diosa de la Discordia cuyos crímenes fueron juzgados y su castigo fue impuesto. Que el ciclo de sus encarnaciones de inicio."

Megera se sintió palidecer, ahora no había vuelta atrás.

-Por todos los dioses qué he hecho?!-


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4** **El puente que nos separa**

Megera se valió de todo su cosmos lo más discreto posible para sacar a aquella alma de aquel sitio.

No tenía muchas opciones a la mano así que opto por la más razonable. Su departamento ubicado en aquel ático del centro de la ciudad espectral de Grifón.

-Con suerte y no despertara antes de unas horas.-

Coloco el cuerpo de la chica sobre su cama y dejo encendido un pequeño aparato del tamaño de una goma de borrar. Se trataba de un detector de movimiento que le había sido regalado por uno de los caballeros de su prima Athena. En cuanto Eris se moviese de aquella pieza, Megera recibiría una discreta señal. Ahora debía volver al juzgado y tratar de disimular hasta donde se pudiese su gran tontería.

Lo primero que hizo fue acomodar aquella caja con su nuevo sello en algún sitio donde nadie pudiese encontrarla. Mientras Minos no regresase no había motivo para preocuparse. El nuevo código del sello le aseguraba que el alma de Eris despertaría sin memoria. Por el momento sabía que no habría que preocuparse de lidiar contra el cosmos de una Olimpa histérica y asesina.

-Lo resolveré. No sé cómo, pero juro por mis padres que lo conseguiré. Solo necesito un poco de tiempo. Eso un poco de tiempo.-

-Si necesitas más tiempo para descansar no dudes en pedírmelo.-

Thanatos volvía después de haber oficiado por más de cinco horas. No le sorprendió ver a Megera algo desconcertada, después de todo cuando despiertas de una siesta no siempre tienes tu mejor rostro.

-Tio! Todo bien? Digo… no hubo golpes o disturbios, o fugas o… bueno… tu sabes.-

El Dios de la muerte pacifica solo negó algo divertido, vaya que la niña podía ser un tanto rara y más cuando estaba cansada.

-Todo en orden, ya me conoces soy un alma que infunde la paz por donde quiera que paso.-

-Qué bien, qué bien.. bueno y ahora…-

-Hija tomate este día, Aiacos acaba de llegar y dice que se quedara un par de horas después podríamos pedírselo a Lune. Sabes esta mañana que hable con él dijo que estaría encantado de echarte una mano.-

El dios se esperaba una nueva negativa, pero para su sorpresa.

-Excelente idea Tio! Sabes no sé qué haría sin tu apoyo y tu ayuda!-

Así recibió algo extrañado un fuerte abrazo de la joven deidad, quien se sentía con prisa por partir.

-Dale un abrazo a mi cuñadito de mi parte, ya me pasare a visitarles a él y a Tessa.-

Un beso bastante efusivo y cariñoso sin más la chica desapareció con el poder de su cosmos. El Dios estaba satisfecho, pero a la vez perplejo.

-Niña ya te he dicho que no uses tú… cosmos…-

Bueno solo se encogió de hombros y dio un fuerte respiro. Estas nuevas generaciones de deidades están insufribles.

Dentro de la sala del estrado Violete recogió los últimos papeles justo cuando Aiacos hacia su aparición entrando tranquilamente por la puerta.

-Lista para partir morenita?-

El solo verle entrar vestido con ese pantalón de tela negro y esa gabardina oscura, además de esas finas gafas que le daba aquel aire intelectual.

-Me quedan un par de horas. Iré a prepararte los expedientes.-

El moreno sonrió gustoso.

-Me cambiare en el despacho de Meg y vuelvo en seguida.

La espectro entro de prisa en la sala de los archivos, cuando en el interior se encontró a un nervioso Thanatos quien buscaba desesperado algo.

-Todo bien mi señor?-

-Violete sigues aquí? Se supone que tu turno termino hace una hora.-

-Estoy mejor aquí que en casa mi señor. Aquí tengo mi cerebro ocupado.-

-No te excedas mujer.-

-Lo prometo mi señor.-

-Está bien y ahora dime has visto una caja metálica que llevaba el sello de mi hermano Hipnos?-

\- No mi señor? Porqué?... quiere que la busque?-

-Megera la tenía consigo hace unas horas y…-

-No se preocupe seguro ella lo habrá archivado en algún otro sitio. Sabe es medio obsesiva y le encanta gestionar todo lo que le parece importante.-

-Bueno quizás… supongo que tienes razón. Después de todo debo darle confianza a la chica, mi actitud no le ayuda en nada.-

-No se preocupe señor le diré a Megera que le informe sobre esa caja.-

-Te lo agradezco hija y ahora recuerda, no hagas cosas pesadas y comete algo. Seguro que la creatura te lo agradecerá también.-

-Gracias señor que tenga buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches Violete.-

…

Mientras tanto en el mundo de los mortales y específicamente dentro de un gran teatro.

En la escena se veían recreados los círculos del infierno de Dante Aliguieri.

Gritos de dolor bajo un escenario que recreaba llamas y lúgubres torturas ambientadas con música. Era la primera vez que Morgan asistía a una escenificación de la Divina Comedia en estilo musical. Danza contemporánea con canciones que narraban la tristeza y el pago por tantos pecados cometidos en vida.

Hubo un momento que sintió un escalofrió y fue ahí cuando la mano de Valentin se tomó de la suya, dándole confianza. Luego aquella escena de los amantes que están condenados a causa de su lujuria e infidelidades. Demasiadas imágenes y un par de lágrimas descendieron de las mejillas de la joven espectadora. De inmediato un tibio beso que bebió los restos salados que aun cubrían su rostro.

La obra duro una hora y media sin más universo que el de aquel pesado circulo de tormentos.

Al final las personas aplaudieron encantadas, con suerte habría dos temporadas más si obtenían el éxito esperado.

A la salida del teatro Morgan y Valentin se paseaban por la calle en busca de alguna cafetería para cenar algo.

-Fue desgarrador, la idea de que nuestra alma pudiese terminar en un sitio similar me da un sinfín de sensaciones.-

-No tengas miedo al más allá Morgan te aseguro que nada malo puede haber después del gran sueño.-

-Te imaginas como seria estar en un sitio así?-

Valentín solo se sonrió, dejándola hablar.

-Y cómo podrían existir seres tan crueles e inhumanos que pudiesen disfrutar el torturar a esas almas por toda una eternidad?-

Eso sí era un tema delicado, Valentín trago saliva buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-Todo cambia mi linda, inclusive el concepto que tenemos de la muerte y de la eternidad. No tiene por qué existir un sitio más infernal que nuestros propios infiernos personales y aun así no hay necesidad de que dichos infiernos duren por siempre. Aquel concepto era un viejo pensamiento, hoy en día no es ni creíble ni aceptable.-

La joven se sonrió con un aire coqueto.

-Sabes Valentín, ayer te soñé…-

Ahora el peli albino ponía toda su atención en su acompañante.

-Qué soñaste?-

-Un sitio antiguo y elegante, como un antiguo palacio, de esos del siglo XVIII. Luego una gran escalera que nos llevaba a mí y a un grupo de personas rumbo a una sala y ahí había un juzgado. Tú estabas ahí junto a un hombre de ojos ámbar que abría un libro…-

-Y después…-

-No estoy segura.-

De repente algo capto la atención de ambos, en el cielo una de las ventanas en un alto edificio ardía en fuego. Los bomberos no tardaron en aparecer, la primera reacción de Morgan fue tomarse de la mano de Valentín con más fuerza. Fue en ese instante que algo sorprendente le ocurrió, el cosmos del arpía se encendió suavemente y la chica sintió que su cabeza le daba vueltas. La joven sintió que perdía el equilibrio justo cuando los brazos del chico la sostuvieron.

-Morgan… Morgan…-

-Es como si saliesen fantasmas de esa ventana.-

El espectro respiro profundo era obvio que su cosmos había alterado la percepción de la joven, y ahora estaba viendo a las almas de aquellas víctimas del incendio. No intento convencerla de lo contrario, después de todo él sabía porque había venido en su búsqueda. Si era cierto, había una promesa, pero más allá de esta había una razón profunda por la que Hades había accedido a dejarle venir junto a ella.

-No podemos intervenir en los tiempos Morgan, y para ellos este era su momento.-

-Valentín me siento muy mal, todo me da vueltas y mis oídos me duelen… esos gritos en mi cabeza…-

-La tomo en brazos y corrió al callejón más cercano desde ahí se tele transporto con ella en los brazos.-

…

En el otro continente, y para ser más específicos en la estación de tren de Paris.

-Como pueden las mujeres llevar tanta mierda en el equipaje?-

Minos quería morirse, creía haber sido muy claro cuando le dijo a Albita de solo llevar lo estrictamente necesario.

-Mujeres, ni quien las entienda.-

Luego al subir su vista se percató de que en las vías de enfrente se encontraba alguien a quien creyó reconocer.

-Por Hades! Es idéntica a la mujer del Géminis, pero quién es el otro tipo?-

Una voz curiosa lo interrumpiría.

-De quien hablas?-

Alba, quien ahora tenía un tinte color turquesa cortesía del espléndido de Minos, llegaba con dos cafés en sus manos. Alba le entrego uno de los cafés al albino y sintió un pequeño escalofrió muy familiar. Su piel se le erizo y podía asegurar que una energía le hacía vibrar con mucha sutileza. Minos sintió el cambio en el cosmos de la chica.

-Estas bien?-

-Azrael…-

-Qué?-

-Azrael está aquí, puedo sentirlo.-

Minos dirigió su mirada al hangar de enfrente.

-Entonces si es ella, y ese tipo que la acompaña es el famoso y misterioso Azrael.-

En seguida se percibió un cambio en el cosmos y la chica soltó su café ante la perturbación. Minos se lo atrapo en el aire, aunque él también había percibido la extraña mutación.

-Por mis señores la energía de ambos ha cambiado se ha vuelto más densa.-

-Puedes ver a Azrael?-

-Mira enfrente en la banca de espera, debe ser quien esta con la bella pelirroja.-

Alba frunció su seño.

-Oye, Azrael no se deja ver ante las personas y como que una bella pelirroja?!-

Minos rodo los ojos y sonrió divertido ante la mini escena de celos que Alba venia protagonizándole.

-La conozco, está casada con un… conocido… bueno casi amigo. Además ella no es una persona sino la encarnación de un Arcángel, es el Arcángel Miguel.-

-El Arcángel Miguel es una chica?!-

-Una mujer casada y con un hijo, quien es ahijado de mi señora Perséfone.-

-Vaya… sabes hace unos segundos te diría que te creo, pero esta energía que percibo no me hace pensar en seres de luz tan puros. Sabes cómo los Arcángeles.-

-Y tienes razón sus cosmos han mutado, pero siguen teniendo la misma línea de luz. Yo diría que han bajado un poco su vibración y ahora tienen vibración de… antiguos dioses u observadores.-

Alba lo miro con una interrogación en el rostro. El juez suspiro profundamente, ya era difícil para él mismo comprender esos líos de la Fuente como para esperarse que la pobre de Alba comprendiese a la primera de cambio.

-Oye Minos no deberías notificárselo a Hades?-

-Tú crees?-

La chica se encogió de hombros.

-Yo lo haría.-

El albino se quedó unos segundos pensativo.

-Si enciendo mi cosmos todos lo verán, eso es infringir las leyes de Hades.-

-Entonces…-

-Cuanto queda para nuestro tren?-

\- Unos veinte minutos…-

-Y para el de ellos?-

En ese instante el segundo tren apareció en el hangar cubriéndoles la vista de ellos.

Minos le hablo rápido a Alba.

-Iré en busca de una cabina telefónica, quizás así podre disimular mi cosmos.-

-Tranquilo, solo diles que el tren se dirige a Marsella.-

-Vuelvo en cinco minutos preciosa y por favor intenta no morir sin mí.-

Aquel comentario le valió un fuerte golpe en su antebrazo acompañado por un bufido de la joven. Minos no podía estar más divertido y aunque fuera por unos segundos la angustia, de lo que representaba aquel viaje, parecía darle un respiro.

…

Mientras tanto en el inframundo…

 _Juzgado de Grifón, media noche._

-Aiacos quieres que te traiga un café o algo de beber?-

El juez moreno miro a su reloj y dirigió una mirada severa a la pobre de Violette.

-Ve a descansar, la niña lo necesita, igual que tu.-

-Pero… y tú?-

-Es mi responsabilidad y se llevarla a cabo.-

-Pero también es la mía.-

-Estas embarazada mi florecita guerrera y no quiero que entremos en discusiones absurdas. Estoy seguro que tu turno debió haber terminado hace horas.-

La morena se puso bastante nerviosa, el juez no era nada tonto.

Aiacos se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia ella aprisionándole de la cintura, era sencillo solo había que atraparla de un lado. La apretó con fuerza contra su pecho, haciendo que su piel se erizara. Le amaba y le deseaba más que nunca, pero tenía miedo volver a su antigua rutina de clandestinidad junto a él. No podía permitírselo, no esta vez, su hija no podía crecer bajo ese ambiente. El moreno le acaricio el vientre justo en el instante en que la bebe hizo un movimiento. La mano del padre se encontré con la bolita que sobresalía en el vientre. No dudo en agachare hasta su nivel y hablarle.

-Hola mi princesa, estas cansadita y quieres que mama te lleve a la cama.-

Fue curioso, pero parecía que la voz del padre incitaba a que la bebe se moviese siguiendo el contacto de su fuerte mano. Violette quiso llorar y por más que se contuvo aquello fue inevitable. La morena dejo escurrir lagrimas acompañadas de un fuerte acongojo. Aiacos se preocupó ante este estallido de tristeza de su espectro.

-No quiero hacerles daño, solo quiero tenerlas a ambas conmigo.-

La morena no podía contener más aquella frustración.

-Te amo, siempre te he amado y te seguiré amando a pesar de todo. Es solo que no puedo más, no quiero darle a nuestra hija ese ejemplo. No puedo perder mi voluntad y mi razón por ti! No debo hacerlo, Aiacos! Sabes qué es lo peor? Es que muero de ganas por hacerlo, quiero volver a tus brazos, a tu cama, a tu compañía. Aunque eso signifique escondernos y fingir delante del resto que no somos nada! Soy patética!-

Aiacos se puso de pie y la jalo hacia él besándola con pasión. Un beso bien correspondido, pero inundado de lágrimas de Violette. Lágrimas de amor, de tristeza, hormonales y a la vez lágrimas de miedo y de desconfianza.

-No seas tonta, yo no quiero eso, no más! Yo quiero que seas mía y que el inframundo entero lo sepa! No quiero ni pienso ocultarte, ni a ti ni a la nena! Dame una oportunidad te lo imploro!-

-No puedo, tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo… y también por eso me siento estúpida!-

-Te amo Violette, y sabes qué? No voy a dejarte ir, ni voy a dejar que mis estupideces del pasado sigan lastimándote. En una hora llega Lune y mientras eso pasa me vas a esperar recostada en ese sofá cama del despacho, luego te llevare a nuestra casa. Porque tú te vienes hoy conmigo.-

-Escucha yo no puedo…-

-Solo dormiremos juntos, te prometo no hacer nada que tú no quieras. Tendré paciencia, iremos a tu ritmo, mañana me asegurare que comas bien. No te preocupes ya mande comprar ese Tofo, Tufi… bueno esa cosa que dices que es como carne, pero no es carne.-

-Tofu.-

-Si eso, ya verás he aprendido a cocinarte ese tipo de cosillas.-

-Cocinas vegetariano?-

-Un día por semana para acostumbrarme sabes… no sabe tan mal.-

-No sé qué decirte.-

-Nada solo acuéstate y en una hora nos tele transportamos. Nadie nos vera si lo hacemos desde las oficinas y no creo que sea bueno para ti andar en mi moto.-

-Aiacos …-

-Al sofá y no quiero oír más quejas.-

Así las cosas quedaron claro para ese par, al menos por el momento.

…

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Megera, una joven de cabellos azules se levantaba desperezándose lentamente.

-Dónde estoy? Que es esto?-

-Estas en mi departamento, te… desmayaste.-

Megera se acercaba con cautela ante la mirada confusa de Eris.

-Nos conocemos?-

-No realmente, sabes yo solo te ayude, porque sabes no es bueno caer en plena calle.-

Los ojos de duda de Eris se clavaron en las aguamarinas de la nerviosa Meg.

-Sabes quién soy?-

-Ehhhh….-

-Dime qué sabes quién soy, dime que me conoces y que puedes ayudarme, dímelo…-

Meg tembló, bueno si sabía cómo se llamaba, pero no era sencillo ni de acuerdo a lo previsto por los Olimpos decirle a Eris quién era y correr el riesgo de desatar otra guerra santa. Así que lo pensó con detenimiento. En teoría Eris no tenía memoria, ni cosmos despierto, por lo que ella conocía su cosmos estaba sellado hasta cumplirse el castigo de la Fuente. En realidad estaba frente al alma de una chica casi normal, bastante linda y con suerte en breve encontraría la forma para devolverla a la bendita caja.

Megera dejo salir una risa casi perfecta, pero sacada de sus mejores ensayos como actriz.

-Enya querida te lo crees todo.-

-Como me has llamado?-

-Enya, eres mi… compañera de piso, vamos no me asustes ese golpe no fue tan grave o si?-

La de cabellos azules se cubrió el rostro con frustración.

-Que me paso? Porque no recuerdo nada?!-

-Te caíste, y por lo que veo el golpe fue muy fuerte. Si quieres puedo llevarte al hospital?-

Megera suplico a la fuente en silencio porque eso no pasase.

-No, no quiero ir a un hospital. Necesito solo saber quién soy o ver a algún familiar.-

-Eres huérfana, pero no te preocupes yo soy casi como tu hermana.-

En ese momento la puerta del departamento de Meg sonó y hasta sintió que se le saldrían los ojos y el corazón.

-Espero en seguida vuelvo.-

La joven diosa abrió la puerta sin quitar el cerrojo y vio que era Phantasos.

-Bueno, bueno se supone que estas reposando y te traje algo rico para merendar, me dejas pasar.-

-No, no, no, no sabes no tengo hambre, pero te lo agradezco, mejor nos vemos luego.-

Pero otra voz cortaría la casi victoria de Megera.

-Quién es, le conozco?-

Phantasos era astuto y como tal uso parte de su cosmos y movio con su mente el cerrojo, entrando al departamento.

-Vaya Meg no sabía que estabas tan bien acompañada.-

Eris se adelantó.

-Tú me conoces, puedes ayudarme a recordar?-

Aquello desconcertó al Dios y volteo a ver a Meg hablándole por su cosmos.

-Qué diablos pasa aquí?-

-Estoy en un problema y de los grandes, te lo ruego ayúdame.-

Así Meg retomo la palabra.

-Phantasos, no te acuerdas de Enya, mi compañera de piso? Mi amiga de la infancia, recuerda que te hable de ella. La chica con la que jugaba los sábados en el orfanato que a mama le encanta visitar.-

El Dios del sueño se dio una palmadita en el rostro.

-Pero claro, qué tonto soy. Te pido una disculpa Enya, querida es que hacia tanto que no venía de visita al departamento de Meg.-

Después se dirigió por medio de su telepatía.

-Quien es esta chica? Qué diablos pretendes?-

-Es Eris, la discordia, y acabo de despertarla de su sueño por error! Ahora necesito que me ayudes a distraerla hasta que encuentre la forma de volverla a su caja metálica. Ah si no sería buena idea que mi papa se enterase, y creo que el tuyo tampoco estará contento. Así que ayúdame!-

-Qué hiciste? Qué?!-


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 ¿Por qué eres así?**

-Qué hiciste qué ?!-

Eris observo curiosa la charola que llevaba el rubio en sus manos. Aunque quisiese evitarlo, tenía hambre y mucha.

Phantasos estaba histérico, pero ni así se le quitaba lo observador, así que no dudo en ofrecerle un poco a la chica.

-Gustas?-

Eris casi salta sobre la charola, comiendo aquellas galletas con desesperación.

Megera solo sonrió abochornada.

-En realidad yo estoy a dieta.-

El rubio se conectó, de nuevo, a través de sus cosmos.

-Y ahora qué?-

-Tranquilo, yo comencé este desastre, yo lo resolveré.-

La mirada de Phantasos fulminaba a la pobre pelinegra y su discusión telepática proseguía.

-Mi padre ve a psiquiatra desde aquel lio con la Sombra y creo que el tío Thanatos también!-

-Ya te dije que todo saldrá bien. Soy una diosa ingeniosa y por si fuese poco ella tiene el sello del olvido. Este no se deshará hasta que Eris pague su culpa delante de la Fuente.-

-Por Hades! No pensaras quedarte con ella, aquí en tu piso!-

-Déjate de exageraciones, mira lo que es, se trata de una hermosa alma dormida que permanecerá conmigo mientras yo encuentro el camino para devolverla a su cajita.-

Eris seguía devorando aquellas galletas y ahora como que se atragantaba. Phantasos corrió a sacar un vaso y así servirle un poco de agua antes de que se les ahogara ahí mismo. Justo cuando se acercaba con el vaso, Megera se lo arrebato para dárselo ella misma a la peli-azul.

-Te apetecen unos panqueques?-

A Phantasos se le quiso caer la quijada hasta el suelo.

-Encima le vas a cocinar?-

-Pobrecilla se ve que tiene hambre?-

El rubio tomo a la pelinegra del brazo, mientras le hizo una seña disimulada a Eris.

-Ahora volvemos querida tu sigue comiendo?-

La jalo hasta la habitación y ahí cerró la puerta, hablándole en voz baja, pero no menos histérico.

-Te gusta Eris!-

Megera trago saliva.

-Solo trato de verme normal y amable. Sabes mi naturaleza es la amabilidad.-

-Ah no, tu naturaleza dice soy lesbiana, tengo ganas de un revolconcito y esa loca esta buena y lobotomizada.-

-Oye, yo jamás me acostaría con alguien que está bajo esas condiciones!-

-Ósea que si te gusta!-

-Miremos el lado positivo, si la Fuente le dio una oportunidad es que quizás en el fondo no es tan mala.-

A Phantasos los ojos se le salieron casi de sus orbitas, quería argumentar contra aquella locura, pero Megera decidió salir de regreso a la cocina.

-Vaya veo que te gustaron.-

La voz de Eris se dejó oír aunque esta tenía la boca aun llena.

-Están deliciosos, y de verdad vas a preparar panqueques?-

Phantasos llego corriendo a la cocina muy agitado, pero el cosmos de Megera le dejo las cosas muy en claro.

-Si quieres ayudarme busca información en los libros del tío Thanatos.-

-Y tú qué vas a hacer?-

-Por ahora panqueques y después iré al juzgado.-

-No puedes dejar sola a Eris!-

-No seas exagerado, y ya te dije, déjamelo a mí, qué lo tengo todo bajo control.-

Después dejo el canal telepático para dirigirse con Eris.

-Los quieres con Miel o con chocolate?-

….

 _Casa de Aiacos_

Violette lograba dormir gracias al cojín largo que el juez le había comprado. Era ideal, como mínimo su vientre se podía sostener, mientras que mantenía su cabeza algo en alto.

-Definitivamente mi señora Perséfone es lo máximo.-

Pues sí, nadie mejor que la Diosa para haber aconsejado e inclusive acompañado al juez al mundo de los vivos para traer dicha almohada. Así también ella podía comprarse una.

Ya habían pasado seis horas de sueño y el juez se sentía más reposado, lo que no era el caso de su amada espectro. Verla dormir tan placenteramente era un regalo para sus ojos, ahora tenía que ocuparse del resto de sus asuntos. Todavía había pilas de expedientes por tratar, y aunque Hades solía especificar que el trabajo no debía hacerse en casa, ninguno de sus jueces solía cumplir con esta última encomienda.

Se dirigió a su despacho con un café en las manos y se sentó a revisar los primeros archivos.

-Veamos… vaya otro caso del Kukuxklán. Estoy harto de tanta pendejez, si supieran esos idiotas que el alma no tiene color?-

De inmediato se percató de que su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar.

-Pero qué diablos… es Minos…-

Así tomo la llamada como si esta fuese local.

-No sabía que nuestros teléfonos llegasen hasta el mundo de los vivos.-

 ** _Desde el mundo de los vivos, Minos trataba de verse natural._**

 _-Es para no romper las reglas, bueno de una manera tan visible.-_

-Y bien, ya le diste duro a tu pelirroja?-

 _-A ti ya te perdono Violette?-_

-Ok… qué ocurre?-

 _-Necesito que lleves un mensaje a nuestro señor Hades, la luciérnaga azul y el Arcángel misterio tomaron un tren a Marsella.-_

-Nuestro señor no está aquí, de hecho se llevó a Rada y se fueron al mundo de los vivos, parece ser que es importante.-

 _-Qué?! Pero yo estoy aquí, yo podría ocuparme de…-_

-Ya sabes cómo es, no quiso que yo fuese, así que ahora me ocupo de las chicas y dijo que de requerirte, él mismo te contactaría.-

 _-y los Dioses Gemelos?-_

-Quieres hacerme reír, no sé qué jodidos les hizo la tal Eris, pero nuestro señor Hades los prefiere en casa y que no salten sus consultas psiquiátricas. Escucha pasare tu mensaje a nuestra señora, pero te sugiero que te calmes y sigas con lo que habías previsto. Créeme si te necesitan te contactaran.-

 _-Y cómo va mi sobrino?-_

-Sobrina, es una chica. Sera una guerrera fuerte y hermosa como su madre.-

 _-Y tendrá un par de tíos celosos que empalaran a quién intente propasarse.-_

-Así se habla hermano.-

 _-Cuídalas mucho y a Meg también.-_

-De eso puedes estar seguro. Y tú ve con cuidado, Alba es una buena chica, no vayas a cagarla.-

 _Minos respiro profundo._

 _-No dudo que es una buena chica, y es por eso que debo ser honesto con ella.-_

-No me gusta lo que piensas hacer, deja el pasado enterrado, ya de una vez.-

 _-No puedo condenarla a vivir una eternidad junto a una ilusión. Ella debe conocer la verdad y si aun así quiere seguirme, entonces no la detendré._

\- Espero que no te equivoques.

….

 _En el mundo de los vivos._

 _Nueva York._

Morgan se levantaba asustada, justo para darse cuenta que estaba en su cama y abrazada de Valentín. El espectro la apretaba contra su pecho, mientras ella reposaba su cabeza en su clavícula, los tibios labios de este le regalaron un beso en su cabeza.

-Todo está bien, ya todos descansan en paz.-

La joven cerró los ojos reviviendo aquella experiencia. Aquellas voces, aquellas sombras…

-Están muertos, verdad.-

-Si.-

-Y tú?-

El joven deslizo su rostro entre los cabellos de la chica.

-Ya no.-

Morgan deslizo su mano para acariciar su rostro.

-Yo no te temo, de hecho creo que tengo toda mi vida esperándote.-

-Morgan yo nunca te haría daño, mi hermosa hadita.-

El roce de sus pieles, entre caricias y profundos besos abrió la puerta a otro mundo. Después de miles de años el espectro de Arpia dejo de sentirse vacío, en brazos de aquella joven su sapuri se convertía en la armadura de un protector. Ella parecía una diosa, la calidez de su piel parecía cubrir el frio que habían dejado aquellas viejas cicatrices de tantas guerras santas. El espectro se transformaba en un ángel, uno que ahora mismo se unía en un acto de amor con un alma hermosa.

Hacer el amor con ella fue algo totalmente nuevo, mucho más intenso de lo que jamás pudo a ver imaginado. Cada estocada abría el ojo interno de su alma.

 _Ahí podía verse vistiendo su sapuri, guiando un torbellino de almas en pena que se desprendían de la tierra y se dirigían por un túnel en el cielo. En el centro del torbellino, desde la tierra, Morgan vestida con ropas blancas destellaba luz, una luz que mantenía a aquellas almas fantasmagóricas en la circunferencia de aquel remolino._

Los besos entre ambos se volvían más hambrientos, el placer subía, la necesidad de fusionarse era sublime. La joven gemía y suplicaba.

-Llévame contigo, arrástrame a tu gloria o al mismísimo infierno.-

Las visiones del espectro se volvían de más en más reales.

 _Los ojos blancos de Morgan y las olas de luz que emanaban de su aura, podría jurar que se le veían alas en su espalda. Era un ángel, su ángel espectral. Desde el cielo las almas entraban en aquel túnel y él podía apreciar en la frente de la dama una marca, con tres aros que se entrelazaban y que eran la corona que marcaba la frente de su chica. Ahora podía escuchar su luz proclamando en voz alta._

 _-Puerta de los cielos, señora de los infiernos.-_

 _Después aquel hilo de sangre que escurría de su frente y el espectro sintió miedo, sintió que estaba perdiéndola. No podía permitírselo, no después de darse cuenta que era ella la verdadera diosa a la que siempre estuvo amando. La misma que creyó ver tiempo atrás en los ojos de Megera, cual equivocado estaba y ahora podía verlo y sentirlo._

Salió de su trance y al ver el rostro de éxtasis de su chica no quiso contenerse. Se hundió en lo más profundo de ella, y ahí mismo se dejó vaciar, dejando un pedazo de su propia alma dentro de aquella hermosa creatura.

Después de que sus respiraciones tomasen un ritmo más pausado, Morgan se aventuró a preguntar.

-Podre hacerlo?-

No era necesario hablar del tema, y aunque Morgan desconocía los detalles en el fondo sabía que algo se avecinaba. Algo en lo que ella debía ser una pieza clave, no es que tuviese visiones como el Arpia o previos conocimientos en aquellos temas paranormales. Estaba impregnado en el ambiente sin saber cómo la chica lo presentía, sabía que no era una coincidencia que un ángel del averno estuviese en sus brazos.

Valentín se giró mirándole a los ojos, mientras sus labios se juntaban como imanes polo a polo.

-Cuando llegue el momento yo estaré contigo, lo haremos juntos.-

-Tengo miedo que después te vayas y no volvamos a vernos.-

-Te prometo que llegado el momento, nada ni nadie nos separara.-

Después solo unos cuantos besos y ella se hizo sitio sobre su pecho donde al fin pudo descansar.

….

En Paris el tren llegaba al andén y Minos se apresuró tomando la mano de Alba.

\- Vamos yo me encargo de las maletas.-

Alba subió emocionada era la primera vez que pisaría tierra griega.

-Atenas! No puedo creerlo.-

Minos la miro con un aire de tristeza, ella estaba radiante, con esa sonrisa divina y su cabello corto, pero idéntico al de aquella época. Una parte de él deseaba tomarla del brazo y desaparecer con ella ahí mismo, regresar al Inframundo y convertirla en su mujer. Sin embargo, era la otra parte quién no le dejaba dejarse llevar. Albafica fue un guerrero digno, de la estirpe de una divinidad pura, Athena y por respeto a todo lo que ellos representaban él no podía simplemente actuar como un animal.

Ambos entraron en su cabina privada, cerraron la puerta y se instalaron cómodos en aquel largo asiento. Minos parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, distaba mucho al juez hostigoso y sarcástico que solía ser.

En un instante sintió la mano de Alba que se coló traviesa dentro de su abrigo llegando hasta el botón de su jean.

-Estas muy tenso, señor juez, si quiere yo puedo ocuparme.-

Minos saco de su mochila una cobertura sintética, mientras que cubrió su regazo y el de la chica.

-Sabes que no soy pudoroso, pero nunca lo he intentado en un vehículo en movimiento.-

La chica le hablo en el oído.

-Podemos intentarlo en los baños si así lo necesitas?-

El juez dejo salir una sonrisa con un dejo de lujuria, aunque de solo imaginarse el estado en que pudiesen estar aquellos baños, la simple idea le daba más pena que gusto. Aunque viendo como estaban las cosas, después de todo estaban en una cabina privada y aquella ventana que daba al pasillo contaba con una simpática persiana. Un poco de infierno, caliente y revitalizador no le venía nada mal. En seguida tomo prisionera aquella mano traviesa y se la llevó consigo jalando el brazo de la chica para así aproximar su rostro a sus labios.

-Tengo ganas de castigarte Albita, has sido una chica muy desobediente.-

Alba levanto la manta, sentándosele en las piernas.

-Quizás merezca unas buenas nalgadas.-

Las manos de Minos atraparon el trasero de la joven que al sentir como la apretaba no pudo evitar el comenzar a rozarse eróticamente sobre el juez.

-Su señoría no sea tan severo conmigo.-

-Acusada, quítese la blusa y muéstreme que ocultan esos pantalones tan ajustados.-

Como una buena chica obediente la joven se puso de pie desabotonándose la blusa y librándose de sus ajustados jeans.

-Así está bien su señoría?

La sonrisa maquiavélica de Minos la puso nerviosa.

La jalo del brazo sentándola sobre él, acercando su aliento en sus pechos sensibles y expuestos.

Alba se tapó la boca para disimular su gemido, al sentir los labios de Minos jugando deliberadamente con sus pezones. Un brazo para sujetarla y su otra mano se perdía en el interior de los pantis de la joven.

-Vaya la acusada está demasiado húmeda para ser inocente. Creo que tendré que ponerle y aplicarle yo mismo el castigo.-

Sintió como uno de los dedos del juez se introdujo suavemente en ella, el maldito parecía conocer el ritmo que a ella le mataba.

Alba acerco sus manos al rostro del albino, pero para su sorpresa la mirada desaprobatoria de Minos termino por frenarla. Le mostro su mano que aun llevaba la humedad de la joven.

-Mi veredicto es culpable, y ahora mismo le voy a aplicar mi cruel castigo.-

Apenas quiso quejarse, pero ni tiempo le dio ya que ya en un instante se vio recostada en el largo asiento.

-Oye espera…-

Se sorprendió cuando Minos le mostro sus pantis, que ágilmente le había quitado.

-Creo que lo guardare como prueba de mi veredicto.-

Sus ojos se encontraron de frente con los amatista del juez, cortando con cualquier palabra de replica que ella estaba dispuesta a lanzar. Estaba tan pérdida en su mirada que no se percató que el hombre ya se había despojado de sus prendas.

Fue aquella penetrante estocada la que la hizo reaccionar, aunque la cercanía del aliento embriagante de aquel hombre le cortaba toda intención de detenerle.

La embistió sin tregua, ni compasión, y cuando quiso replicar, se encontró con suaves chupetones en su cuello que le hicieron perder la cabeza.

-Tiene algo que objetar la acusada?-

Le susurra mientras pasa su lengua por su lóbulo y sus manos le aprietan las nalgas profundizando aquella penetración.

Abre sus labios pero se encuentra con una boca hambrienta que los atrapa y su lengua se interna atrapando a la suya como dos serpientes en guerra.

Alba no puede negarlo aquel hombre tiene todo lo necesario para someterla y aunque le aterre pensarlo en el fondo le encanta. Sus caderas luchan y sus lenguas cambian el ritmo, ahora se mueven con mucha dulzura, el sabor a su saliva le parece más dulce que cualquier otro néctar. Sus labios se separan y ella siente como con agilidad él la toma por las caderas, la gira, sentándose y forzándola a cabalgarlo.

Se siente hipnotizada, frente a ellos el vidrio del tren con las persianas abajo refleja la imagen de ambos, como si de una película se tratase.

-Minos…-

Él no está sordo, pero escucharla gemir su nombre lo vuelve más demente, la desea con locura, la ama eso no lo duda. Sin embargo escucharla pronunciar su nombre le despierta uno de sus fantasmas más oscuros, Alba es suya y nadie puede en ese instante negarle el hecho.

La mente de Minos vaga en sus fantasías de verse como a un cruel titiritero y ella es su preciosa marioneta. Alba, Albafica tan bella, atada por los hilos invisibles del destino a la mano de su verdugo uno que se deleita en verla danzar el ritmo que él le dicta. Basta abrazarle fuerte y desde su espalda la puede controlar una mano en sus sensibles pezones y otra en su sensible clítoris.

La siente desesperada, ella está perdiendo la cabeza, él la está llevando al delirio. El escenario cambia ahora se encuentran en Rodorio , las calles están vacías, aquel pueblo esta desierto. Pero justo ahí a los pies del Santuario el escenario se vuelve a cubrir de pétalos de rosa, solo que esta vez están ambos peleando con todas sus fuerzas por no dejarse vencer. Desnudos, entre pétalos de rosa que son testigos de cómo Minos tiene a su creadora, la señora de las rosas, gimiendo su nombre mientras cabalga las caderas del juez sin ningún pudor frente a aquel Santuario símbolo de la sabiduría y la pureza. La imagen es tan viva que ni él puede contenerse y explota en un fuerte orgasmo mismo que la chica no tarda en seguir.

Los brazos del juez la sujetan con fuerza y la guían a recostarse en aquel sillón, él solo tardara unos minutos en desplegar la cama que se encuentra frente a ellos. Ella lo mira, su respiración aun esta agitada, no puede dejar de hacerse la misma pregunta.

-Dime que me amas y que no soy solo una vieja venganza.-

Este se sonríe, pero esta vez sin malicia, realmente con el alma.

-Eres mi cielo y mi infierno Alba. Amarte es inevitable.-

Ella se cubre el frio con los brazos y él le pasa su manta, en lo que acomoda las cosas sobre la cama.

-Sé que me llevas a un sitio que no será nuestra luna de miel, porque lo haces?-

La miro serio y dio un fuerte suspiro.

-Que porque lo hago? Pues porque realmente te amo y es la única manera que tengo de probártelo.-

-Lo dices como si te doliese el alma.-

-En cuanto lleguemos lo comprenderás. Ahora ven a la cama conmigo.

Así la chica se levantó para deslizarse entre las sabanas junto al juez, estaba agotada, pero necesitaba sentir el calor de su cercanía. Se pegó completa a su espalda suspirando justo antes de dormir.

-Minos…-

El juez no podía negarlo, el solo escucharla pronunciar su nombre, le erizaba la piel y despertaba de nuevo aquella ola de fantasías un tanto macabras y cargadas de deseo.

….

De vuelta en el inframundo.

Casa de Aiacos

El juez moreno llevaba ya tres cafés y dos tostadas con queso, mientras seguía pasando hoja por hoja de aquel caso. Las finas gafas que llevaba el juez caían hasta el nivel de su nariz, cada vez que hacia un gesto de disgusto por cada detalle del caso.

-Por Hades son casi 150 asesinatos, pero que la gente no puede encontrar otro tipo de pasatiempos?-

-Los Psicólogos aun no existían, supongo.-

La voz somnolienta de Violette le saco una agradable sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, no existían, pero los psiquiatras si y mira de nada sirvieron.-

La chica levanto una ceja pensativa.

-Que harás transformarlos en atunes para que se los coman los tiburones?-

-Que Hades nos libre, imagínate la cara que pondría Poseidón si llegase a enterarse. A propósito espero que pronto tengamos noticias de nuestro señor, no sé por qué pero tengo un mal presentimiento.-

Violette se acercó a la ventana para apreciar el brillo de aquel sol que esclarecía la vida de su amado inframundo.

-Yo también estoy nerviosa, no me gusta que nuestro señor Hades se ausente por tanto tiempo. A veces quisiese volver a ser tan útil como lo era antes de…-

Aiacos se quitó las gafas y respiro profundo para no decir algo que pudiese costarla sangre.

-No eres inútil, llevas a nuestra hija, espero que no te arrepientas de eso. Sabes yo estoy ilusionado, ya deseo tenerla con nosotros.-

Se sorprendió de sentir nerviosismo en los ojos de Violette ante su comentario.

La peli negra le dio la espalda y se dirigió a tomar una tasa para prepararse una infusión. Algo estaba agitándola ya que sin ninguna explicación sintió que su mano le temblaba y que las lágrimas la ahogaban. Ha como odiaba ser presa de esas malditas hormonas.

El juez cerro su expediente, algo andaba mal, no lo veía, pero podía presentirlo.

-Violette ven a sentarte.-

Aunque para su sorpresa la chica no estaba lista para obedecerle como antes solía hacerlo.

-Ahora no, necesito ir al baño!-

La vio pasar a su lado y sintió que su voz estaba algo quebrada.

-Maldición porque no se me quita lo mandón.-

La siguió presuroso.

-Violette por favor espera.-

Esta no le dio tiempo y se enfermó en el baño, su cabeza estaba hecha un lio. Se vio al espejo y se sintió como del tamaño de una ballena, pero pensaba en su hija y se le llenaba de ilusión el alma. Después pensaba en él, en su juez y se imaginaba lo repugnante que podía ser para él estar junto a una gorda, llorona, inútil y quejumbrosa.

Del otro lado del baño Aiacos tocaba a la puerta, ahora comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

-Violette abre, escucha todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo!-

En unos segundos se sintió en medio de un caos, miles de preguntan la acosaron.

 _Qué sería de ella?_

 _Qué posibilidad tenia de ser una buena madre?_

 _Qué pensaría su hija de ella si se enterase la poca autoestima que siempre manifestó, sobre todo en relación a su juez?_

 _Como podría darle el pecho a un ser vivo si ella solo había aprendido a matar?_

 _Y si algo le pasase a su bebe por culpa de su inexperiencia?_

 _Si Aiacos solo quería volver con ella por culpa?_

Aquello era una tormenta de arena llena de ideas caóticas y terrores, uno detrás de otro. Algo en ella estallo, cayó en pánico, el reflejo de aquel espejo le mostraba su rostro y en él solo veía miedo. Aquella imagen la horrorizo. Maldita imagen y maldito espejo.

Desde a fuera Aiacos solo escucho un golpe duro y cristales que se estrellaban al suelo. Así que decidió dejarse de contemplaciones.

-Violette!-

El juez derribo la puerta asustado y temiendo lo peor. Al entrar en el baño se encontró con una imagen que le desgarro el corazón. Violette sentada en el piso, con ambos puños ensangrentados, la joven había desquitado su cólera contra aquel cristal. En su rostro lagrimas mezclada con sangre y sus manos aun temblaban más por la ráfaga de furia que por el dolor de sus heridas.

Aiacos se abrió paso entre aquel tapiz de vidrio y tomo a la chica en brazos para sacarla de ahí. Llevándola a su habitación.

-Por Hades, Violette qué hiciste?-

-No puedo más, me estoy asfixiando, tengo tanto miedo!-

La beso con fuerza, manchándose con las gotas de su sangre y después se dirigió a realizarle las curaciones pertinentes.

-Estamos juntos en esto, como siempre, mi hermosa ala derecha. No te preocupes hare lo necesario para que no solo lo sepas sino que lo integres.-

La abrazo con fuerza y aunque fuesen tiempos de incertidumbre, decidió pedir un gran favor a aquellos que tanto lo apreciaban. Ese día no habría juzgado, ya que él tenía una misión y era proteger a su hermosa rosa carmesí.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 El pasado frente a mis ojos.

Eris había terminado su último panqueque, su rostro reflejaba alivio y satisfacción. Megera por su parte no dejaba de hojear una vieja libreta, en busca de algo que se sentía importante.

-Qué buscas?-

-Ah es una sorpresa, ya lo veras.-

-y para quién es dicha sorpresa?-

-Pues para ti, chiquilla.-

Eris abrió los ojos llena de entusiasmo.

-De verdad estas preparándome una sorpresa? … Pero porque?-

-Ha ya me conoces Enya, yo siempre tengo estos detalles contigo.-

La peli azul hizo una cara de frustración.

-Sabes es horrible, pero te juro que no recuerdo absolutamente nada y eso me asusta.-

Megera escondió su sonrisa maliciosa, aquella podía ser la oportunidad de su vida. En cuanto pudo tomo su teléfono y se dirigió hacia su objetivo.

-Vero querida, soy Meg y tengo trabajo para ti.-

…

El tren hizo su primera escala, mientras que Minos despegaba con dificultad sus pesados parparos. Estaba cansado, montarse aquella faena con Alba lo había dejado mucho más que relajado.

-Por Hades estoy molido.-

La voz somnolienta de Alba le daba a entender que no era el único que se había entregado al cien por ciento aquella noche.

-Quieres que te traiga un café?-

-No intentes hacerte la fuerte, te oyes más agotada que yo.-

-No sabía que estábamos concursando, a ver quién era él más jodido.-

Minos se dio una vuelta quedando encima de ella, para así atraparla con un buen beso.

-Hacia mucho que no tenía un juicio tan excitante, deberías de portarte mal más seguido.-

Ella le dedico una sonrisilla picara, mientras que aprovecho para pellizcarle el trasero.

-Si te dejases de pruebas absurdas y me llevases contigo a tu inframundo ya estaría sirviendo a tus sucias perversiones.-

El brillo de picardía en los ojos del albino le dieron a entender que aquella idea le sabia deliciosa. Aunque como siempre él prefirió seguir con su plan.

-No seas tan impaciente.-

Alba le correspondió su abrazo volcándose sobre él para así quedar encima y poder ponerse de pie para vestirse.

-Ni aunque me pases una película de horror me harás desistir.-

El solo se froto los ojos, mientras limitaba su bostezo.

-Eso espero.-

Alba lo jalo con ímpetu para sacarlo de aquella cama, tenía prisa quería aprovechar y ver cuánto quedaba para llegar a su destino. La cara de resignación del juez no se hizo esperar, esa mujer era todo menos paciente.

-Espero que sirvan algo más que café aquí, me muero de hambre.

…

 _Mientras tanto de regreso en el Inframundo._

 _Casa de Aiacos de Garuda._

-No deberías perder tu tiempo conmigo.-

Aiacos se hacía de oídos sordos, ante las necias palabras de su amada ala derecha, pero ni eso la detenía.

-Maldita sea, por mi culpa se te acumularan los dosieres y por si fuese poco la pobre de Meg…-

El moreno estaba concentrado en poner correctamente aquellas vendas, pero eso no le impidió dar su respuesta.

-Thanatos se está ocupando del Juzgado de Grifo y en el mío siempre podemos contar con Pharaoh.-

-Pobre se va a sentir explotado, sin vida social, sin…-

Aiacos solo contuvo las ganas de tirar una buena carcajada, definitivamente Violette estaba cegada por tanta hormona.

-Tranquila dudo que alguien le espere en casa, se ve que el tocar esa arpa torcida, ahuyenta más moscas que otra cosa.-

Así el juez termino de colocar aquellas suaves vendas, para después tomar del mentón a la cabizbaja de su embarazada.

-No quiero que vuelvas a lastimarte.-

Violette esquivaba su mirada, llena de vergüenza.

-Yo lo siento… de verdad…-

-Lo sé.-

-Te juro que jamás lastimaría a nuestra hija.-

-Eso también lo sé.-

-Estoy insoportable, de verdad lo…-

-Te echo de menos Violette, mi Juzgado sin ti es un infierno, peor que el que conocimos. Mi casa es asfixiante desde que no te tengo conmigo. No sé cómo hacer para que regreses.-

Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron en las mejillas de la morena y aunque lo intento le fue imposible detener su llanto.

-Quiero volver contigo, Aiacos, de verdad. Me haces mucha falta! Me odio por tener tantos malditos miedos!–

Antes de que la morena pudiese tener otra crisis hormonal, los labios del juez se fundieron con los de ella en un beso hambriento y necesitado. Violette se estremeció cuando sintió las manos de Garuda deslizándose tiernamente sobre su vientre ofreciéndole suaves caricias. Ambos dieron un pequeño salto cuando sintieron un golpecito proveniente del vientre de la espectro. Violette estaba sorprendida.

-Por Hades se está moviendo como loquita!-

Aiacos dirigió sus labios al vientre justo sobre el bultito saltarín que aparecía y desaparecía con cada caricia.

-Es una pequeña bribona, le gusta que papá se ocupe de mamá.-

-Aiacos…-

-Primero que nada no estoy rogándote que vuelvas por algún sentimiento de culpa o de responsabilidad. Yo realmente las quiero conmigo. Te necesito conmigo Violetita, te amo. Estoy listo para ser un verdadero hombre para ti y me muero de ganas por tener a nuestra hija en mis brazos. No me niegues el gusto de pasar cada instante posible junto a ustedes. Por favor te lo suplico.-

Serían las hormonas o el gran amor que ella sentía por su juez, o ambas, pero le era imposible resistirse a aquella oportunidad. La joven espectro dejo a un lado, aunque fuese por un rato sus miedos, sus culpas y se hecho en los brazos del moreno. No había nada más delicioso que aquellos labios tibios y aquellas manos ásperas con las que tanto fantaseaba.

Aiacos sintió que por fin el karma le daba un respiro, era su momento y no debía desperdiciarlo. Ahora solo debía recordar aquellos quince libros que había leído sobre el arte de hacer el amor durante el embarazo. Se maldijo por unos segundos por lo estresante que podría resultarle algo que en habitud solía ser tan delicioso y visceral, pero como siempre le fue imposible negarse ante las insistencias de Tessa sobre aquel tema. Lo único que suplicaba a las energías creadoras era que al menos Lune también estuviese pasando por el mismo estrés que él estaba viviendo.

Violette sintió que aquello podía ser un simple espejismo así que antes de que pudiese terminar atrapo la camisa de Aiacos arrancándole esos estorbosos botones para poder volver a ver aquellos pectorales que ella tanto anhelaba. El juez quedo algo sorprendido al ver el giro que dio en un segundo su situación, más cuando sintió como su preciosa dama comenzaba a desesperarse. No era sencillo acomodarse con aquel vientre grande y abultado.

-Cielos estoy gorda y…-

Aiacos se precipito antes de que aquello se le saliese del control.

-A mí me encantas, déjame ocuparme de todo.-

Y bueno aunque quizás el orgullo quisiese interponerse entre Violette y su juez siempre podemos contar con una buena dosis de hormonas que sumadas a un amor legendario son la fórmula perfecta para romper con las barreras mentales.

….

 _Juzgado de Grifón._

Thanatos estaba muy sumergido en su papel de juez de inframundo, en realidad le pareció mucho más entretenido que aquellos cursos de Yoga en donde Perséfone lo había inscrito, dizque para calmar con sus crisis de estrés.

Ahora abría el próximo dosier, y aquello le sonaba bastante familiar.

-Vaya que locura esta data de la época de aquella antigua guerra que tuvimos con Athena.-

Antes de reflexionar abrió aquel libro negro y espero a que el alma al que pertenecían aquellos registros hiciese su aparición.

-Dónde estoy?-

Frente al Dios apareció una joven rubia que estaba vestida con ropas cortas y una especie de vendas que cubrían sus pechos.

-Estas a salvo vieja alma, no tienes de qué preocuparte, aquí nadie te hará ningún mal.-

La joven tomo una forma más material y entonces el dios pudo apreciar aquellos dos puntos que ella tenía en su entrecejo.

-Eras una lemuriana, por lo que veo y además serviste a…-

Thanatos casi se atraganta cuando llega a aquella parte de los registros del alma de la chica. Claro que sabía de quien se trataba, como olvidar aquella maldita Guerra Santa cuando, como siempre, Athena les había dejado comiendo tierra. Aunque se supone que aquello era el pasado y por si fuese poco era una de las consecuencias del veneno de Eris. Eso debía de ser o al menos eso quería él pensar. Una parte suya se sintió con una mezcla de sentimientos por una parte la vergüenza y por otra parte su orgullo de Dios pisado una y mil veces por culpa de aquellos caballeros de Athena.

Respiro profundo y se sorprendió cuando la voz de la chica lo saco de nuevo de su trance.

-Estoy en el infierno y ahora Hades tomara venganza contra mi alma.-

Los ojos de Thanatos se abrieron como platos.

-No, no, no, no, no… estas equivocada ese viejo sistema murió hace tiempo, aquí se trata más bien de reubicarte en algún nuevo cuerpo para que continúes tu ciclo de rencarnación.-

La chica le miro curiosa y en segundos se percató de la estrella de cinco picos en la frente del Dios.

-Por Athena! Eres uno de los Dioses gemelos!-

La situación comenzaba a acalorarse y uno de los espectros le hizo señal al Dios para indicarle que se aproximaría a la chica. Thanatos se negó a que nadie interviniese, era un caso demasiado delicado para él y quería sentirse a la altura. Como todo Dios del inframundo, hizo lo que un juez nunca debe hacer bajarse del estrado e intentar dialogar con el alma de la bella lemuriana.

-No es lo que imaginas, hoy en día Hades es aliado de Athena y nosotros ya pagamos el precio de nuestra estupidez. Sabes Eris nos tuvo de rehenes por casi un año y comprendimos que la discordia, los celos y el abuso del poder no sirven para nada bueno.-

La chica estaba tensa, aquello parecía una especie de pesadilla, probablemente estaba atrapada en alguno de los mundos imaginarios del Dios Hypnos.

-No se acerque a mí!-

-Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño te lo juro, Yuzuriha.-

Los pasos del Dios eran lentos pero constantes, la chica miro nerviosa hacia el estrado, ahí estaba aquel gran libro. Ese libro podía contener la historia de sus vidas y probablemente dentro de poco el Dios podría hacer algo nefasto con su alma.

Fue ahí donde Thanatos comprendió que acababa de hacer una gran tontería, jamás se debe de descuidar el libro con registros de un alma.

La chica corrió rápido y él la atrapo de los tobillos justo en el punto de chocarse con el estrado, haciendo deslizar el libro, que cayó por un hueco que había entre las planchas de maderas del suelo.

Thanatos sintió que la presión le bajaba hasta los pies.

-No puede ser, el libro… tu alma…-

La chica trato de salir huyendo pero el dios la atrapo por el brazo.

-Basta ya! Ese libro tiene el registro de tu alma si se pierde… tú…-

Yuzuriha tembló de miedo, sobre todo cuando se percató que el Dios estaba sudando frio.

-Desapareceré… para siempre…-

….

 _No muy lejos del Juzgado de Grifon._

 _Peluquería Vero la Best._

-Querida estas DI VI NA!-

Eris miraba maravillada su nuevo look de cabello corto, ahora con tonos rosas.

-Vaya parezco otra persona.-

Megera suspiro de alivio y después le ofreció un pequeño regalo a la ahora peli rosa.

-Qué es?-

-Ábrelo.-

De la cajita salieron un par de gafas modernas, de armazón ancho pero colorido. La peli negra sonrio coqueta.

-Sabes las recogí del oftalmólogo y quise traértelas yo misma.-

-Vaya uso gafas?-

-De toda la vida querida, si eres miope.-

Verónica sonrió complacida.

-Es una verdadera obra de arte esta irreconocible.-

Megera le hablo por telepatía.

-Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, y mucho menos al tío Thanatos!-

-Mi señora no se preocupe, solo espero que esto sea realmente una buena idea. No veo porque usted quiere esconder a esta jovencita.-

-Vero, de verdad necesito tu absoluto silencio, completo y sin ninguna pregunta. Y no te preocupes yo asumiré al cien por ciento toda la responsabilidad de este tema.-

-Espero que mi señor Thanatos no se vaya a molestar conmigo.-

-Tranquila ni se enterara.-

Así Eris ahora Enya adoptaba su nuevo look toda contento, Megera pensaba como diablos hacer para poder devolverla al jarrón, aunque no de inmediato y Vero… bueno la rubia estaba feliz de complacer a la sobrina favorita de su amado señor Thanatos.

…..

 _De vuelta en el Juzgado de Grifón._

Thanatos pujaba desesperado mientras metía su brazo al fondo de aquel hueco. Sujetándolo de su otro brazo estaba irónicamente Yuzuriha, quien no podía creerse en aquella ridícula escena.

-Maldición, este hueco es profundo, tendremos que levantar las láminas de madera.-

El moreno se limpió el sudor y miro extrañado los ojos aterrorizados de aquella hermosa alma.

-Tranquila, encontraremos ese libro y tu rencarnaras en alguna vida agradable. Te lo prometo.-

-Quién eres?-

-Ya lo sabes soy uno de los dioses gemelos del Hades.-

-Cuál de ellos?-

-Si prometes no salir corriendo como loca, te lo diré de lo contrario olvídalo.-

-Oye vengo de una guerra contra ustedes, qué esperabas que saltara en tus brazos emocionada?-

El Dios le miro unos segundos y no pudo evitar morderse instintivamente el labio inferior. Aquella idea no sonaba nada mal y hasta se le subió un pequeño rubor de su osadía. La rubia se percató de aquel rubor y solo reacciono dándole un codazo al Dios.

-Oye soy una sucia mortal, ustedes nos consideran inferiores y patéticos. No es así?-

Thanatos le hizo una seña para que ambos se pusiesen de pie.

-Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde tu última vida, lemuriana.-

-En verdad Athena y Hades son aliados?-

-Si así es.-

-Y quien es Eris?-

-Es la verdadera razón de todas nuestras pendejas guerras dizque santas. Es una Diosa que nos estuvo envenenando con manzanas durante miles de años. Ella planeaba quedarse con la Tierra y darnos de regalo a una cosa que se llamaba sombra y que deseaba devorarnos.-

Yuzuriha venia como el solo hablar de aquel tema hacia sudar al Dios moreno.

-Parece que fue una experiencia bastante difícil.-

-Y que lo digas, estuvimos atados y siendo torturados por casi un año, con la angustia que cualquier día seriamos devorados por aquella sombra diabólica. Lo sé tú dirás que eso se llama Karma, y sabes creo que tienes razón, pero por Hades te juro que esa experiencia no se la deseo a nadie.-

El Dios se sorprendió al sentir la mano tibia de la chica tomando con suavidad la suya.

-Un Dios torturando a otros Dioses aquello debió ser una verdadera carnicería. En verdad lo siento, debió haber sido horrible y Athena sobrevivió, espero.-

-En realidad si no fuimos devorados fue gracias a Athena y a su alianza con otros dioses y seres de otras dimensiones.-

El ruido de la puerta les hizo saltar y soltarse de las manos, uno de los espectros entraba con material de bricolaje en sus manos.

-Mi señor quiere usted que levantemos las planchas del piso.-

El Dios trago saliva y volvió a su realidad.

-Abran estas planchas necesitamos recuperar un libro de alma!-

….

 _Casa de Aiacos._

Los gemidos de Violette retumbaban por toda la habitación del juez, aquello era un ambiente de pasión y desespero.

La morena tuvo que conformarse con que Aiacos se abriese paso entre sus piernas, acariciando con suavidad su vientre mientras llevaba un vaivén rítmico que la volvía loca de placer. Le hubiese encantado enredarse a él y clavarle sus uñas en su espalda, pero en sus condiciones actuales aquello no era posible. Por el momento las caricias de sus ásperas manos y sus suaves embestidas eran el mejor regalo que los dioses podían ofrecerle.

-No te detengas Aiacos, te lo suplico.-

No era que él tuviese ganas de parar, pero después de que la chica alcanzase tres orgasmos ya a él se le dificultaba no perder el ritmo. Vaya que era verdad aquello que solía decir su señor Hades de que las chicas embarazadas eran insaciables. Por el momento se concentró en ella y en lo hermosa que se veía ahí entre sus brazos. Por fin la volvía a tener con él, así que aunque tuviese que encargarle viagra a Minos, pero él encontraría el medio de saciar las ansias de su hermosa chica.

En un instante la vio por fin relajarse y no dudo en dejarse ir entero y así caer rendido al lado de la joven.

Violette suspiraba llena de emociones encontradas, sobre todo al sentir los cálidos brazos de Aiacos tomándola por su espalda.

-Te amo Aiacos, mi único juez.-

La chica se giró despacio y se encontró con una extraña sorpresa. Del otro lado Aiacos comenzaba a roncar rendido de sueño.

-Por Hades creo que casi lo mato.-

Aunque aquella sonrisa dibujada en los labios del juez le dejó en claro que al menos había tenía una muerte muy pero muy placentera.

…

 _De nuevo en el Juzgado de Grifón._

-Como que es un hueco vacío? Qué diablos quiere decir eso?! Y el ese ducto que está ahí? Digo quizás pudo haber caído por ahí.-

Thanatos se rascaba la cabeza más queriéndose arrancar los cabellos que otra cosa.

Yuzuriha cayó sentada en el suelo ante el miedo que se apodero de su alma y no pudo ocultar sus lágrimas de miedo.

-Qué diablos hice, soy una estúpida.-

El Dios se bajó al suelo para insistir en que la chica se pusiese de pie.

-Escucha si el libro hubiese caído en el abismo del olvido, tú ya habrías perdido la memoria pero no es así. Debe haber algo más, algo que se nos está ocultando. Ese ducto que está en el borde quizás cayó ahí.-

El Espectro les interrumpiría tratando de atar cabos.

-Pero mi señor de ser así, el libro estaría en el ducto y ahí no hay nada.-

Entonces algo llamo la atención del Dios.

-Silencio escuchen eso.-

En el ducto se escuchaban movimientos.

-Algún animal pudo haberlo atrapado, después de todo el ducto es ancho.-

La rubia los miraría sorprendida.

-Hay animales en el Inframundo?-

Ahora la idea puso pálido al Dios.

-Sí… y algunos no muy amigables.-

El espectro quiso hablar, pero el Dios le hizo una seña de que se retirase.

-Yo me ocupare de encontrar el libro de tu alma te lo prometo niña.-

La chica lo atrapo del brazo decidida.

-De eso nada, yo iré contigo… Thanatos, verdad?-

-Tengo cara de Dios de la Muerte, es eso?-

-Al menos no tienes cara de dormido.-

Al principio quiso negarse, aunque de ver lo linda que era esa chica… bueno dejémonos de tonterías… por supuesto que prefería la compañía de la hermosa de Yuzuriha a la de cualquier de los feos y estresados espectros del Juzgado.

-Como piensas ir a ese túnel? Digo estas seguro que resistirá nuestro peso?-

-Iremos por los subterráneos del Juzgado solo debemos evitar caer en el abismo eso seria caótico.-

-Hay un abismo debajo de este sitio?-

-El vacío forma parte del inframundo, pero tranquila conozco el camino y nada te pasara.-

-Bueno es una buena oportunidad para que te deshagas de mí, en discreción y tranquilidad.-

El Dios solo hizo una mueca de fastidio y le ofreció su mano a la bella lemuriana para que lo acompañase.

-Pero que mujer más terca. Anda que tenemos kilómetros que recorrer.-

….

 _En el mundo de los vivos._

Alba y Minos bajaban del tren ahora tendrían que tomar un autobús antes de llegar a su destino final. Las calles de Atenas estaban iluminadas, era ya el atardecer y por ese día habían decidido dormir en Atenas para tomar el autobús a la mañana siguiente.

Ahora podían marchar tranquilos por las calles apreciando el clima a los atenienses que se divertían en las plazas y terrazas.

Alba respiro aquel aire y sintió un extraño escalofrió recorrer su piel. Después el viento soplo y se vieron cubiertos por pétalos de rosas rojas que provenían de una boda que venía de celebrarse en una iglesia a unos metros de ellos. Los niños corrían y ella parecía perderse en otro tiempo.

El fantasma de aquella niña de cabellos y ojos marrones parecía estremecerle sus sentidos.

 _-Señor Albafica! Señor Albafica estas flores son para usted…-_

Su mano se extendió y las flores se volvieron cenizos antes de poder siquiera tocarlas. Después aquel grito de un hombre que le resulto idéntico a su difunto padre.

 _-Veneno! Eres veneno y todo lo que toques será envenenado! Esa es nuestra misión y nuestra condena.-_

Sintió un dolor en su pecho que la paralizo y Minos solo pudo reaccionar jalándola hacia él.

-Ya comenzó. Perdóname Alba, pero solo así estaré seguro que realmente quieres pasar el resto de tu eternidad conmigo.-

Ella se apretó junto al pecho del juez.

-Qué me está pasando Minos, qué es esto?-

-Es nuestro pasado Alba, necesito que veas al demonio que fui, necesito que comprendas quienes somos en esta historia. –

-Porque?-

-Porque te amo Alba, realmente te amo.-


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 Entre libros y profecías.**

 _ **En los subterráneos del Juzgado de Grifón.**_

-Estas seguro que encontraremos el libro en este lugar?-

Yuzuriha estaba inquieta, ya tenían una hora caminando en esa especie de desagüe gigantesco y oscuro.

-Te dije que me dejaras venir solo, pero eres una desconfiada.-

El Dios llevaba una antorcha encendida en su mano y caminaba tranquilo en aquel túnel húmedo y tenebroso.

-Escucha seamos sinceros, tu no confiarías en alguien que amenazo tu vida por siglos?-

El moreno se dio la vuelta y miro tranquilo al rostro de la chica.

-Confió plenamente en Athena y eso que hace unos años la sentí como la peor amenaza del universo. Así que como puedes ver, la confianza es posible cuando te das una oportunidad.-

La chica suspiro resignada, mientras que le tomo la mano libre al joven Dios, dejándolo un tanto nervioso por aquella reacción. Más aun cuando la joven comenzó a bombardearlo con preguntas.

-Como es la vida de un Dios, en el inframundo?-

-Bueno mejor que hace unos años, sabes desde que cerramos el infierno, tengo diversas funciones.-

-Cómo cuáles?-

-Procurar una muerte pacifica, para aquellos que la solicitan con todo su corazón?-

Yuzuriha se sorprendió ante aquella idea.

-Quien puede pedir morir, aunque sea pacíficamente?-

-Quienes sufren por enfermedades dolorosas, quienes ya tienen una edad avanzada y saben de qué es el momento. En realidad todos merecen una muerte pacifica, sobre todo cuando has llevado una vida plena y gratificante.-

-Y qué hay de los que mueren asesinados, o en accidentes violentos?-

-Yo no puedo intervenir en el Karma de cada persona, cada ser humano tiene un camino único y toma sus propias decisiones.-

-Todo esto es tan extraño.-

Thanatos seguía en oscuro camino, mientras miraba discretamente a la mano de la chica que se apretaba a la suya.

-Vaya que lo es…-

-Que te gusta?-

La pregunta hizo que el Dios se parase en seco y tragase saliva, nervioso, nunca hubiese esperado una pregunta tan cercana.

-Te refieres a… pasatiempos?-

La chica sonrió coqueta.

-Un Dios tiene pasatiempos?-

-Bueno yo… no lo sé… suelo jugar ajedrez todos los domingos con mi hermano. En semana suelo ayudar a Hades a administrar lo relacionado con los tres juzgados. Atiendo las suplicas de quienes piden una muerte pacífica. Suelo practicar el yoga, aunque soy malísimo, pero la reina Perséfone se siente complacida cuando voy. Todos los días tomo 1 hora de consulta con mi Psiquiatra, aunque creo que ya va siendo hora de disminuir las frecuencias.-

-Es por lo de vuestro secuestro?-

-Si, además Hades no gusta que faltemos a nuestras sesiones. Fuera de eso no veo que más actividades puedo tener. -

Vamos solo eso?-

-Pues sí, qué más?-

-Vamos no puedo creer que no haya ninfas en el inframundo, con quién coquetear.-

No supo porque, pero las ideas de la chica lo hicieron sudar frio y tirar una nerviosa carcajada.

-Yo no soy como mi hermano Hypnos, yo no puedo cambiar de novia cada fin de semana.-

-Vaya hay una novia?-

-No! Digo no es que yo no lo desee, solo que no he encontrado mi… tipo.-

La chica comenzó a sentir frio, aunque su orgullo no le permitía expresarlo, el Dios noto que su tono de voz temblaba.

-Pero como no se me ocurrió, espera.-

La chica tomo unos segundos la antorcha y después se sorprendió de que el Dios se quitase su larga chaqueta de cuero negra.

-Ponte esto, ahora mismo.-

-Qué? Por qué?-

-El hecho de que seas un alma no quita de que tengas sensaciones, además el inframundo está hecho para que las almas se sientan como si aún estuviesen en el mundo mortal.-

Fue muy rápido en segundos el Dios recupero la antorcha y la observaba mientras ellas se ponía aquella prenda.

El aroma del perfume del Dios lograron ponerle la piel de gallina a la lemuriana y peor aún aquella mirada de esos ojos negros que parecían seguir cada movimiento que ella realizaba. La verdad ahora que se percataba era un ser bastante atractivo, quizás demasiado.

-Le agradezco, pero le suplico que no me mire de esa forma…tan…-

-Me preocupo por ti, estas muy descubierta y puedes caer enferma.-

Fue cuando ella se percató que aun llevaba aquellas ajustadas prendas de entrenamiento. Sintió bastante vergüenza, pero trato de simularlo dirigiendo la atención del Dios por otros temas.

-Es posible enfermar aun estando muerta?-

La simple idea la hicieron reír y el Dios solo sonrió ofreciéndole de nuevo su mano.

-Ya te lo dije, tu alma reaccionara como si aún estuviese en su antiguo cuerpo, este mundo fue creado para crear esa ilusión.-

-Y tú eres así, digo es tu verdadero cuerpo o lo que veo es solo un holograma?-

-Yo estoy en mi elemento, este es mi cuerpo y aunque parece igual al de cualquier mortal, tiene otra composición. Mis células son lumínicas y vibran a un nivel eterico constante lo que hace de mí un inmortal. Además de que soy capaz de modificar su acomodo y moverlas a donde mi pensamiento lo desee.-

-Ósea que puedes tele transportarte y cambiar de forma.-

-Sí, así es, pero me gusta mi forma original así que rara vez suelo cambiar de forma.-

En un instante escucharon un ruido que los detuvo en seco, la rubia se puso tras el Dios casi frotándose sobre su espalda. Tenía miedo.

-Qué es eso?-

-Parece una rata y una de buen tamaño.-

El hecho de ser una guerrera no impedía que la lemuriana tuviese sus miedos.

-No me gustan esos bichos, pero si hay que matarlos pues ni modo.-

-Nena no se puede matar en el mundo de los muertos, al menos no realmente.-

-Entonces?-

-Déjamelo a mí, solo espero que esa cosa no mida más de dos metros, sino será un trabajo tedioso.-

Los ojos de la chica se querían salir de sus orbitas.

-Dos metros!-

….

 _ **Atenas Grecia.**_

-Alba reacciona.-

Minos mojaba con el agua de una fuente natural el agitado rostro de su chica. La joven de cabellos aqua no tardo en volver en sí, dirigiendo su mirada al consternado juez.

-Vi a mi padre, pero era todo tan diferente. Me vi a mi misma, pero…-

-Pero…-

-Sentí algo horrible, mucho peor que la quimio que he recibido estos meses.-

Minos se sintió extraño ante aquella confesión.

-Qué dices?-

-Era un vacío asfixiante, era una sensación de repugnancia, como si yo misma me sintiese asquerosa o maldita.-

Minos la miro algo desorientado.

-Me viste?-

La chica levanto su ceja algo desconcertada.

-No, tú no estabas ahí.-

La chica se puso de pie, mientras el joven juez la seguía curioso con su mirada, la vio acercarse curiosa a los pies de aquel olivo de gran tamaño que permanecía en el límite de aquella vista panorámica. Ella se deslizo cayendo sentada junto al tronco de aquel hermoso árbol. Cerró sus ojos y se perdió en un océano de imágenes y de emociones.

 _Su mano pequeña se aproximaba a la de aquella mujer anciana y amable que le dejaba su comida en la mesa. A unos milímetros de tocar a aquella dama, otra mano mayor le intercepto, jalándole lejos de la anciana._

 _-Lo hemos hablado, si le tocas, le mataras.-_

 _Lugonis era un maestro duro e inmutable con el joven Albafica._

 _-No estoy sangrando, ni siquiera estoy transpirando maestro.-_

 _-Eres más letal que el veneno de una cobra furiosa, ese es nuestro destino ya deberías de aceptarlo.-_

 _-Es horrible, porque Athena nos maldijo de esta manera?-_

 _-Nacimos para servir a la Diosa y moriremos sirviéndole, no tenemos otro propósito más allá de ese. Somos guardianes, soldados y servidores, guárdalo dentro de ti y acéptalo de una vez. Solo tus rosas pueden comprenderte y completarte.-_

Alba sentía que su corazón se afligía.

-No es extraño que en esta vida haya vivido una leucemia, qué infierno fue todo aquello.-

Minos se sentó junto a ella bastante extrañado de escuchar aquellas confesiones.

-Te refieres a nuestra…-

-Todos los días de mi vida tenía que vivir aislado, incapaz de tocar a ningún ser vivo. En una ocasión me atreví a violar las reglas y aquello me costó muy caro.-

 _El llanto afligido de un joven Albafica le ahogaba en su garganta, aquel hermoso gatito angora negro qué tanto apreciaba, ahora gritaba preso del dolor de su veneno._

 _-Lo siento tanto, solo fue una caricia, solo una…-_

-Como no odiar tu sangre, cuando sabes que es la causa de tu maldición! No sabes cuantas veces me tuve que repetir a mí mismo que pronto terminaría todo aquello. Un caballero tiene sus días contados y en mi caso aquello era más una bendición. –

Minos la tomo de la mano con fuerza y le hizo volver su rostro a él.

-Eras un excelente caballero, te lo juro. Tú me detuviste antes de que sumase más asesinatos a mi turbio karma.-

Aquella frase le saco una triste sonrisa a la chica.

-Quieres que te vea como eras en aquel entonces no es así Minos?-

La chica se soltó de su mano poniéndose de pie, su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte.

-Crees que el demonio, puede lastimarme más de lo que me hirieron mis propias cadenas?-

El no tardo en ponerse de pie.

-Vamos debemos tomar el autobús que nos dejara en Rodorio.-

-Quieres verme destruida, no es así?-

-Solo quiero que conozcas completamente a la persona con quien dices querer pasar el resto de tu existencia.-

-Y tú, qué hay de ti?-

-Yo qué?-

-Estas seguro que conoces a la creatura con quién quieres pasar la eternidad?-

….

 _ **Inframundo Casa de Garuda**_

Aiacos estaba vestido, listo y a tope en su despacho privado, por fin había terminado de alinear todos aquellos papeles.

-Listo ahora solo tengo que, organizar a las almas de los torturados.-

Una vocecilla nerviosa le traería de regreso a su presente.

-A qué hora te levantaste?-

-Hace una hora y quince minutos exactamente.-

El moreno no pudo evitar sacar su sonrisa más coqueta. Cualquiera diría que el juez había ganado diez años de juventud, aun con todo y su serio atuendo, la verdad se veía radiante.

-Te prepare chocolate y mande traer algo de pan dulce.-

Ella sonrió tímida, mas al recordar todo lo que habían hecho aquella noche.

-Aiacos solo quería disculparme por…-

-Nada de disculpas, no pienso tomar otras frases distintas a lo de hace unas horas. Me quieres y eso me basta y me sobra.-

-Debes pensar que yo…-

Como un resorte el joven se puso de pie y coloco suavemente un dedo sobre los labios de la chica.

-Lo único que mis oídos están listos a escuchar es un Si mañana mudo parte de mis cosas contigo.-

-No quiero dejar mi departamento, eso me da algo de intimidad.-

-No lo dejaras, solo que ahora dormirás aquí conmigo o yo contigo, pero no quiero que permanezcas sola. La nena tendrá una habitación en casa de mama y otra en casa de papa y si tú lo quieres en vez de que exista casa de mama y casa de papa podríamos compartir ambos nuestros sitios…-

Violette quedo algo sorprendida y para no dejar sitio a la confusión Aiacos fue directo al grano.

-Es hora de que creemos una familia y un patrimonio para la nena, no lo crees?-

Ella respiro profundo mirando con decepción sus puños vendados.

-Meg me va a matar, pero realmente quiero volver a tu Juzgado, a tu cama y a tu vida.-

-Tranquila yo me ocupare de todo, además estoy seguro de que Minos no tardara en volver.-

-Quien me preocupa es nuestro señor Hades, tengo pesadillas, no comprendo porque ahora no nos deja protegerle como antes?-

Aiacos se quitó las gafas, mientras se acercó a abrazar a su ala derecha.

-Supongo que nuestro señor también necesita probarse a él mismo su propia fuerza. Parece ser que esa Eris dejo cicatrices profundas en las almas de los dioses, así como en todo este universo.-

…

 _ **En los subterráneos del Juzgado de Grifón.**_

Ahí estaba el Dios de la muerte pacifica, junto a una legendaria guerrera de Athena, ambos estupefactos por ver el tamaño de aquella rata. Aunque viendo bien la situación Yuzuriha estaba muerta de miedo y Thanatos dejándose abrazar por la suave y muy bien dotada rubia. La chica estaba angustiada.

-Qué hacemos, esa cosa nos va a devorar!-

La verdad, quién tenía hambre era Thanatos, y no podía negar que Yuzuriha se veía deliciosa de todos los ángulos. Vaya que ahora se daba cuenta lo que produce la abstinencia. Desde el trauma psicológico que les dejo Eris, el pobre Thanatos tenía problemas para conectar con las féminas. Las ninfas le resultaban fastidiosas y repetitivas. Todo lo contrario a su hermano que se había vuelto y obseso por cambiar de Ninfa cada semana. Ahora estaba en una situación totalmente extraña junto al alma de una antigua rival de guerra, pero que extrañamente le parecía divertida e interesante.

Por primera vez se preguntó si quizás lo suyo era que en realidad le gustaban de naturaleza humana.

Es una lástima que la rata diabólica tiro un grito tan molesto que saco al dios de su profunda reflexión.

Thanatos encendió su cosmos y el animal se hecho furiosa sobre ellos, aunque su cosmos creo un escudo que rechazo al monstruo enviándola a varios metros de distancia.

La lemuriana señaló hacia un punto.

-Mira justo ahí!-

-El libro, vamos!-

Ahora la rata atraía a dos más de sus compatriotas, y esto le dio la oportunidad al Dios de desplegar un poco más de su poder.

Un poderoso rayo capaz de abrir un túnel y mandar volando por los aires a las tres bestias insolentes.

La rubia estaba sorprendida y bastante agradecida que no dudo en darle un fuerte beso en la mejilla al dios dejándolo más blanco que un cadáver. Yuzuriha salió corriendo para recuperar el libro y justo al tocarlo este desapareció de sus manos.

-Pero qué?!-

Thanatos corrió a darle alcance.

-Pronto déjame ver tus manos!-

-Es porque lo toqué? Voy a desaparecer!-

La chica estaba histérica y el dios la tomo con fuerza de los hombros.

-No, tranquila. Seguro y volvió al juzgado. Solo quería ver que no te hubiese dejado alguna marca o quemadura. Estos libros llevan energías muy fuertes.-

-Qué me va a pasar? Qué castigo me vas a poner?-

El Dios levanto la ceja sorprendido.

-Castigo?-

No pudo evitar que su imaginación le mostrara imágenes nada despreciables sobre los supuestos castigos que él deseaba ponerle personalmente a esa lemuriana.

Trago saliva al imaginarla esposada y presa de sus más bajos instintos. Unos cuantos azotes por desobediente, no le harían daño, claro que a mano y sobre su soberano regazo. En segundos la imagen de la chica con ropa interior rojo carmín muy sugerente, con el cabello suelto en cuatro patas sobre su cama suplicándole…

-He sido una mala chica mi señorrr…-

Aunque su fantasía se vio interrumpida por un buen pellizco de Yuzuriha.

-Se puede saber porque no reaccionas?-

La lengua se le trababa y del shock ni sintió tanto dolor, más bien fue vergüenza de sí mismo.

-Bueno… creo que debemos…-

-Ir al juzgado?-

El Dios respiro profundo tratando de volver en sí.

-Si eso, el juzgado…-

La chica lo tomo de la mano y ambos salieron corriendo de aquel sitio húmedo y deprimente.

…

 _En el Juzgado de Grifon._

Megera llego toda contenta después de haber dejado a Eris alias Enya instalada en su departamento, ahora tendría tiempo de ocuparse de sus dosieres y de averiguar cómo resolver su evidente descuido. Aunque la chica se sorprendió de encontrar el estrado algo maltratado a la vez de que una cortina estaba casi rasgada.

-Pero que rayos sucedió aquí? Donde está el Tío Thanatos?-

Después se aproximó al estrado para encontrar un libro , al tomarlo por la cubierta el libro le arrojo una extraña descarga.

-Qué diablos sucede aquí?!-

Uno de los guardianes del juzgado se hizo presente.

-A sus órdenes señorita Megera.-

-Se puede saber qué hace…-

Una voz algo angustiada la interrumpiría.

-Está ahí? Dígame que mi libro está ahí?-

Thanatos tomaba a Yuzuriha del brazo, para intentar calmarla.

-Si ahí está, lo ves.-

Meg solo miro confundida y no pudo ocultar su enfado.

-Si se refieren a este libro, creo que están en un gran problema.-

...

 _ **En el mundo mortal ciudad de Nueva York.**_

Morgane y Valentin se dirigían a la biblioteca central, la chica no dejaba de tener aquellas extrañas visiones que preocupaban de gran forma al espectro.

Buscaron desesperados entre los antiguos grimorios, pero nada les daba claridad. La chica se sintió guiada a buscar en un antiguo libro de profecías.

-Valentín mira…-

Se trataba de un antiguo mapa estelar que parecía ligar a las pirámides de Egipto con la constelación de Orión.

-Aquí están, lo ves. Es como en mi sueño las estrellas brillan con fuerza y después hay un choque entre dos astros. Una lluvia de cometas y el señor maligno de Orión propagara las tinieblas en nuestro mundo. Sin embargo esta el señor de las Pléyades, quién se fusiono con Sirus para convertirse en el Gran Sol. Dos fuerzas que se chocan, el portal será abierto a la hora cero. Sabes en mis sueños hay un monstruo, una enorme serpiente sin alma. Todo lo que toca lo devora, pero el hombre de rostro desfigurado quiere alimentar a la bestia y le dará a comer almas, viejas almas y así la volverá invencible. Ella lo destruirá todo.-

Valentín desplego un mapa estelar que venía adjunto con el libro.

-Por Hades, ahora lo comprendo todo!-

-Pues yo no explícame.-

-Tenemos que aprovechar la hora cero para recuperar a las almas que cayeron durante la vieja guerra de los tiempos. La guerra de la Atlantis, la caída del primer mundo. Eso es lo que mi señor Hades pretendía al mandarnos a Minos y a mí en tu plano.-

-Sigo sin entender…-

La única forma de recuperar a las almas perdidas de Atlantis es aprovechando la hora cero de la alineación después de la lluvia de estrellas, si no rescatamos a esas almas estas serán utilizadas para alimentar a esa cosa horrible que sueñas.-

-Tienes que ayudarme Morgan de alguna manera las almas te llaman y te escuchan.-

-Pero si el ángel de los muertos, eres tu mi Valentín.-

-Si pero yo no pertenezco al mundo de los vivos y solo los vivientes puedes abrir los portales nexos. Así es como opera Azrael por eso recluta a sus ángeles entre los vivientes. Se necesita un viviente o receptáculo y un ser multidimensional. Ahora comprendo todo, mi señor Hades no nos envió a Minos y a mí por azar. Alba es un receptáculo y tú eres el otro.-

-Y qué hacemos?-

-Debo contactar a Minos cuanto antes!

…..


	8. Chapter 8

Esta vez tarde mucho en actualizar, lo sé, pero la verdad no me sentía en forma ni para escribir ni para pensar.

Hace ya un mes que perdí a una persona que fue mi pilar y todas mis fundaciones se vinieron abajo.

No hay forma de describir el vacío y la confusión que se siente cuando tienes que aceptar que ya no volverás a oírle decir tu nombre. Que pese a mil experiencias buenas y malas la vida es solo un viaje en donde todos nos dirigimos a un mismo destino. Espero con ansias que un día pueda reunirme de nuevo con él, en otro tiempo, en otra forma, pero con el mismo amor. Ese amor que hace que las almas se reconozcan, ese amor que une los destinos. Porque yo estoy convencida que no existe el final y que la muerte solo es un cambio de forma.

Siempre les dije que este inframundo (el de mis historias) es ficción, pero en el fondo de mi corazón estoy convencida de que es real. Creo que todos necesitamos que sea real, ya que la simple idea nos da fuerza y esperanza ayudándonos a abrazar los cambios con harmonía.

Sé que Hades tiene mundos hermosos en donde las almas que se quieren sinceramente encontraran refugio hoy y siempre, hasta nuestro próximo destino.

Te quiero y te querré siempre Papá.

 _Archangel of Fire 777_

Capítulo 8 Thanatos se nos descontrola.

Apenas y tardaron una hora en llegar a Rodorio, Alba se bajó del autobús sin mostrar un mínimo de sorpresa. Minos intentaba tomarla de la mano, pero ella parecía querer guardar unos centímetros de distancia entre ambos. El juez sentía una frustración asfixiante.

-Escucha no tienes que odiarme por…-

La chica se paró para mirarlo a los ojos, mientras le señalo con su índice una casa que se alcanzaba a ver al final de la calle.

-Era la antigua florería, quienes habitaban en aquella casa, eran grandes admiradores de mi… mis poderes?-

Aquella última palabra sonaba tan amarga en los labios de la triste Alba, Minos trato de hacer memoria.

-Es la casa de la mocosa que defendías durante nuestra batalla?-

-Esa gente veía heroísmo en mi desdicha. Vaya estupidez!-

La sorpresa del juez fue enorme y más aún al percibir la rabia que montaba de las venas de su compañera.

-Una vida de abstinencias, subordinación y lo peor de todo es que llegue casi a estar convencido de que aquello era un privilegio!-

Minos atrapo la mano de Alba, aquello era como escuchar las palabras de un ser que en nada se parecía al valiente guerrero que le había derrotado.

-Peleaste con convicción! De lo contrario jamás hubieses podido ganarme! Porqué estas tan molesta?-

-Lo que viví en aquella vida, es totalmente opuesto a quien soy en esta! Si tú querías mostrarme la vergüenza de tus actos, créeme que no se comparan a la amargura de mi antigua soledad. –

-Yo fui un asesino de masas! Mate mujeres, niños y miles de inocentes, es que no te das cuenta, que…-

-Tu obedecías ordenes de un Dios con un cosmos envenenado, si tu energía dependía de su cosmos es normal que tú también estuvieses envenenado! En cambio yo… yo no tuve una vida… yo viví una maldición que debo verla como un honor! Mi sangre era veneno, y mis poros emanaban la misma substancia! –

Minos negaba todo aquello con desespero.

-Oye tú eras el caballero honorable, y yo el psicópata Poseído!-

Alba comenzaba a desesperar también, aquello le parecía el juego de: "a ver quién tuvo la vida más mierda?"

Déjame decirte una cosa Minos de Grifón. Para mí fue un honor matarte, pero sobre todo fue una liberación morir haciendo honor a los principios que mi maestro me había inculcado. Cuando naces y vives como un enfermo- infeccioso la muerte puede ser tu mejor regalo.-

-No querrás hacerme creer que realmente me ves como a un salvador?-

Ella suspiro y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca sonriente.

-No tanto, pero digamos que fuiste un instrumento divino.-

El Juez sentía que sus ojos se salían de sus orbes.

-Divino!-

Ella intento corregir.

-Endemoniado, pero divino, si… eso es.-

El rostro de Minos parecía ponerse rojo, pero no de vergüenza sino de rabia. Estaba molesto consigo mismo por no haberlo presentido desde el principio. De nueva cuenta Albafica venia de darle un buen tiro de gracia a su enorme orgullo de "Juez todo sabio".

Alba rodo los ojos ante el fastidio de tener que liar con un amante dos veces despechado y para colmo cuyo inmenso ego parecía haber salido más herido que en cualquier batalla sanguinaria.

-Y si te invito una cerveza, podrías yaaaa perdonarme?-

-Alba soy YO quien debería ser perdonado por ti y no al revés! –

La chica miro con preocupación que su juez estaba más por hacer un aneurisma del coraje que por aceptarle su cerveza.

-Está bien, a la cerveza súmale qué yo pagare el hotel y por si fuese poco te dejare que juguemos a que soy tu marioneta en la cama. Así es mejor?-

La chica le sujeto el rostro con ambas manos, forzándole a mirarla.

-No quiero que ames a quién fui, sino a quién soy. –

-Eres la misma alma.-

-Sí, pero las experiencias le dan al alma diferentes tintes. Lo comprendes?-

El juez torció sus ojos mirando en dirección al trasero de Alba.

-En cualquier caso esta nueva experiencia te ha dado muy buenas nalgas.-

Las dos cejas de Alba se enarcaron ante las observaciones tan pertinentes de Minos.

El juez retiro tranquilamente las manos de la chica y soltó una buena carcajada a causa de la cara de pocos amigos de su compañera.

-Acepto la cerveza y lo del jueguito de marioneta, pero el hotel seguirá por mi cuenta.-

La chica lo empujo bastante molesta.

-Quisiera ser más que un buen trasero para ti.-

Ambos siguieron caminando rumbo a la playa.

-No soy el rey de la expresión sentimental, pero no suelo pedir vacaciones, nunca y menos por simples aventuras.-

-No creo que estés de vacaciones!-

-Oye mi señor Hades me dejo…-

De inmediato el sonido de un teléfono celular capto la atención de ambos. Minos saco el teléfono de su bolsillo y Alba le miro curiosa.

-Creí que se comunicaban por el Cosmos.-

-Sí, pero debemos vernos lo más normales posible. Además no debía ponerme en contacto con él sino hasta dentro de una semana.-

-Con quién?-

Minos tomo la llamada, segundos después su voz se oía bastante perturbada.

-Valentín, se supone que…-

Alba se preocupó al ver que Minos cambiaba su semblante por uno de evidente frustración.

-Dime en donde quieres que nos encontremos?-

…

 _Inframundo: En el juzgado de Grifón._

-Ustedes dos se han puesto a jugar con los libros Akashicos!-

Megera estaba muy molesta, Thanatos se sorprendió a si mismo al darse cuenta que no tenía argumentos convincentes delante de la joven Diosa. Yuzuriha intento templar las aguas.

-Fue mi culpa, yo fui quien salto rumbo al libro, tenía miedo de que el Dios Thanatos fuese a querer torturar mi alma.-

La pelinegra se sorprendió al ver el súper escote de la antigua guerrera de Athena y no pudo evitar tragar saliva de los nervios. Después recordó que su tío Thanatos estaba cogiendo la mano de aquella hermosa y voluptuosa alma, así que decidió darse una pequeña palmadita en la mejilla para recuperar su compostura.

Thanatos frunció el ceño ante lo evidente y le mando un comentario vía cosmos.

 _-Oye no creo que le vayan las chicas!-_

 _-No te pases Tío!-_

 _-Y no lo hago, solo cometí un descuido, pero no creo que sea tan… grave.-_

 _-El libro esta inestable, jamás había visto algo similar y temo por el destino de esta pobre alma.-_

Yuzuriha no era tonta ante la evidencia.

-Dejen de hablarse por el Cosmos y díganme de una vez qué diablos va a pasarme?-

El libro comenzó a vibrar con una luz blanquecina, a la vez que la lemuriana caía al suelo presa de un fuerte dolor en su pecho. Thanatos la levanto sosteniéndola de los brazos, pero el dolor estaba asfixiándola. El Dios de la muerte, reacciono por instinto encendiendo su cosmos para intentar romper con aquel desequilibrio. Megera se sorprendió de que el libro dejase de emanar aquella luz blanquecina y ahora emanaba una luz purpura similar al cosmos del Dios.

-Detente tío Thanatos, esto no me gusta nada. Su vibración está cambiando, esto no es bueno.-

El Dios sintió como una adicción, le era imposible despegar su cosmos del de Yuzuriha, los ojos verde-azulinos de la chica parecían dos gemas que le hipnotizaban. La lemuriana parecía atrapada por la misma energía que había intoxicado el cosmos del Dios y Megera se vio forzada a intervenir, encendiendo su cosmos, enviando un rayo que rompiese aquel extraño fenómeno.

Vaya sorpresa, pero el rayo de la joven diosa fue absorbido sin crear gran efecto.

-Qué demonios!-

Del otro lado del salón, los pasos veloces de Hipnos y la fuerza de su cosmos sorprendieron a la peli negra.

-Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!-

-Tío Hipnos haz algo, detén este desastre!-

El Dios del sueño envió un fuerte golpe al cosmos de su hermano y del choque, tanto Thanatos como Yuzuriha fueron arrastrados hasta el fondo del salón, para después desaparecer ante los ojos de pánico de los dos dioses. Megera intento tomar en sus manos el libro del alma de Yuzuriha, ahora este desprendía una luz violeta similar a la de Thanatos.

-Tío Hipnos a donde les enviaste y porqué el libro cambio su vibración?-

El Dios rubio estaba transpirando, aquello parecía demasiado irreal.

-Yo no los hice desaparecer, fue el cosmos de Thanatos quién hizo todo esto.-

-Y qué le paso al libro?-

-El libro está impregnado del cosmos de mi hermano, no sé qué diablos paso.-

Megera hizo una seña a uno de los espectros para que le trajesen unas aspirinas, ahora solo tenía dos enormes problemas sobre su espalda. La joven Diosa solo tenía sus pensamientos en una sola persona.

-Minos, porqué diablos tenías que irte?-

 _Juzgado de Garuda_

Aiacos cerró aquel libro con algo de desespero, aquella extraña perturbación en el cosmos del inframundo le sabía a problemas. Bajo del estrado quitándose la toga lo más rápido posible hasta dejarlo todo en el suelo.

-Pharaoh ocúpate de esto de inmediato!-

-Si señor Aiacos.-

De inmediato el juez desapareció, tele transportándose hasta el Juzgado de Wyvern.

-Necesito ver a Pandora de inmediato!-

No tardó mucho en aparecer entre el movimiento de espectros del juzgado la joven peli negra.

-Yo también lo sentí, se trata del Dios Thanatos.-

El moreno estaba inquieto.

-Ese cosmos estaba totalmente perturbado y es muy poderoso.-

Pandora le cogió del brazo a toda prisa, tomando rumbo a la salida del Juzgado.

-Qué esperabas del Dios de la Muerte?-

-Todo menos este espectáculo, está desequilibrando al inframundo completo.-

Ambos tomaron rumbo por las calles londinenses de Wyvern, aunque a unos metros sentada en una terraza tomándose una taza de Té ambos se paralizarían delante de su señora.

-Señora Perséfone, qué hace usted por aquí?-

Perséfone embarazada y con su sonrisa más enigmática les propuso un sitio en su mesa junto a ella.

-Así que Thanatos por fin ha explotado, yo que pensé que tardaría un poco más. –

Ambos jóvenes se miraron estupefactos, mientras la diosa ordeno que les sirviesen un té. Pandora estaba curiosa.

-Usted sabe lo que está ocurriendo, mi señora?-

-No más que ustedes, por el momento, aunque ya se veía venir. Desde la guerra contra La Sombra, Thanatos se vio destruido moral y cósmicamente, humillado y torturado. Es una carga enorme para un Dios antiguamente tan soberbio y orgulloso. Eris piso por completo las identidades de todos los Olimpos, quienes además de aceptarse a sí mismos como débiles y engañados, además deben de recomponer el daño que hicieron.-

Aiacos estaba desconcertado.

-Todo esto es un ataque de histeria del Dios?-

-Digamos que de alguna manera tenía que desahogar toda aquella frustración que le está carcomiendo.-

-Mi señora por poco y fractura el equilibrio del inframundo.-

-Mientras Hades y yo sigamos existiendo el Inframundo no se fracturara, no te preocupes Aiacos. A propósito se dice por ahí que deseas recuperar a tu antigua asistente.-

El juez se puso rojo ante lo rápido que corrían los chismes en el Inframundo, seguro que había sido la indiscreta de Tessa.

-Sera después de que nazca nuestra hija, mi señora. Siempre y cuando usted y mi señor Hades estén de acuerdo.-

-No hay nada que me haga más feliz que de ver a mis tres jueces contentos y en buenas manos.-

Pandora no quería interrumpir pero los nervios le traicionaban.

-Y qué hacemos con Thanatos?-

Perséfone saco una siniestra sonrisa y le dio un sorbo a su té.

-Proponerle una ducha fría.-

…..

 _En alguna zona desconocida del inframundo…_

Thanatos se levantaba del suelo, le dolía la cabeza y se sorprendió de ver que no traía su camisa.

-Pero que…-

A su lado Yuzuriha yacía en el suelo cubierta con aquel cosmos tan, pero tan familiar.

-Por todos los antiguos infiernos es mi… mi Cosmos.-

La chica comenzó a removerse con dificultad, le dolía muchísimo el cuerpo, como si acabase de recibir una buena golpiza.

-Athena… piedad…-

El Dios se sobaba las sienes del estrés.

-Como pudo pasar esto, es de locos.-

La rubia se sentó algo mareada.

-Qué nos pasó, o mejor dicho qué me paso?-

Se miró los brazos y esa extraña luz no se parecía en nada a su cosmos.

El dios estaba hecho una piedra ante las evidencias.

La chica se desplazó arrastrándose hasta él.

-Thanatos, qué me ocurre?-

-Es mi culpa, no quise, al menos no fue con consciencia.-

-Pero qué?-

-Tu alma estaba perturbada y yo quise aliviar tu dolor… pero en realidad… demonios!-

Yuzuriha lo miro aterrada.

-Desapareceré?-

-No, eso ahora sería imposible. No mientras yo exista.-

-Entonces rencarnare?-

El Dios solo negó con un aire de vergüenza y algo de culpa.

-No entiendo.-

-Altere tu cosmos, ahora ya no tiene la vibración de Athena, sino la… la mía.-

El alma de la lemuriana se miró las manos asustada.

-Ahora eres una espectro Yuzuriha, una de mis espectros.-

….

 _En el departamento de Megera._

Eris estaba muy contenta de haber recibido la repentina visita de su encantadora peluquera.

Verónica había prometido a Meg cuidar de "Enya" mejor dicho vigilarla, para evitar cualquier incidente que pudiesen crear problemas y por lo consecuente desequilibrar a su amado Dios Thanatos. Aunque esa tarde algo extraño había irrumpido en el cosmos de Verónica haciéndole palidecer y hasta perder su equilibrio. Eris sostenía al espectro quién parecía haber padecido de una hipoglicemia repentina.

-Quieres que llamemos un médico? –

Verónica sabía que debía jugar al juego del mundo de los mortales.

-No te preocupes querida, ya se me pasara, estos días he estado comiendo poco.-

Dentro de su mente las ideas la ahogaban.

 _-El cosmos de mi señor Thanatos, esto no me gusta nada.-_

Eris ayudaba a la rubia a sentarse en el sofá mientras ella le preparaba una tisana para ayudarle.

 _En alguna zona desconocida del inframundo…_

Yuzuriha alucinaba entre molesta e histérica.

-Es esto un castigo o qué?-

-Bendecir a alguien con mi cosmos nunca ha sido un castigo créeme.-

-Y qué se supone que debo hacer, convertirme en tu esclava?-

-Ya no estamos en aquellas épocas.-

La expresión de evidente decepción del Dios no pasaría desapercibida por la rubia lemuriana.

La chica se le arrojo encima, presa de su coraje sin darse cuenta que tanta cercanía lo único que producía en el Dios era una montada más grande de su oculto calor.

-Prefiero desaparecer a ser esclava de ninguna divinidad buena o mala!-

La lemuriana tenía la sensación de que su cuerpo le pesaba más de lo normal, así que no pudo evitar rozar sus pechos con el pecho desnudo del nervioso Dios.

-Pero que te ocurre estas corto de personal?-

Bueno fuera de Verónica Nassu, no era que el Dios tuviese demasiados espectros. Además era algo que él no solía plantearse, le gustaba su nueva misión como Dios pacifista. De haberlo decidido Verónica misma podría haber escogido su libertad, durante la ceremonia de resurrección que Hades había profesado. Era obvio que el espectro no deseaba pisar el mundo de los vivientes, pero eso no había sido por culpa suya. Thanatos velaba y protegía a Verónica mas como a una hija o hijo que como a un fiel devoto suyo.

El dios trago saliva, más cuando los brazos de Yuzuriha se fatigaron haciéndola caer por completo sobre su pecho. Este sintió su fragilidad y termino sosteniéndola en un abrazo cálido, la cabeza de la chica se reposo en el pecho desnudo del moreno y pudo relajarse con solo seguir el ritmo de su respiración.

-Porque me haces esto?-

-De un tiempo acá siento como si todo se escapase a mi control.-

-Qué va a ser de mí?-

-Encontrare una solución a esto, te lo prometo.-

Después él se sorprendió al sentir un par de tibias lágrimas deslizar por la piel de su pecho. Encendió un poco más su cosmos y la chica se quedó profundamente dormida. La llevaría con él a su palacio después de todo ahora ella era su responsabilidad. Vaya lio, aunque lo peor de todo aquello era sentir muy dentro de él que toda esa situación en realidad le fascinaba.

….

Minos y Alba habían logrado encontrar un lugar discreto en donde el juez pudiese romper las reglas en el nombre del más alto bien y de Hades, por supuesto.

El túnel de Minos los llevo irónicamente a una playa vacía, ambos jóvenes caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta encontrar un panel. La chica estaba algo sorprendida.

-Acapulco!-

Minos se encogió de hombros resignado.

-Parece qué mi cosmos no me deja avanzar más lejos, pero hay un aeropuerto y ahí tomaremos nuestro vuelo hasta el destino final. Ahí nos estará esperando Valentín y su... supongo que es su novia.-

-Y a dónde vamos?-

-Cruzaremos el pacifico hasta llegar a las ultimas islas que sobrevivieron al cataclismo. Los últimos vestigios del antiguo continente de Lemuria, ahí encontraremos la llave para entrar en el paralelo invisible de su contrincante el antiguo continente perdido de Atlantis.-

-Las ultimas islas de… Lemuria! Iremos a Lemuria, es increíble, aún existe?-

-Si muñeca, y créeme te va a encantar. –

Ambos se dirigieron a la primera parada de bus y así se dirigieron al aeropuerto mas cercano.


End file.
